El ¿Heroe? de Chaldea o algo asi
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Jaune Arc un espiritu heroico recien invocado se abre paso a traves de dificultades-¿Esperen que? ¿que no es un espirito heroico? ¡que solo es un chico normal de otro mundo que debe fingir ser uno para sobrevivir¡. Titulo inspirado en las obras de College Fool.
1. prologe

**No poseo Fate saga o la serie RWBY o sus personajes eso es propiedad de Type Moon y Rooster Teeth. Esta historia es adoptada de la versión original Chaldea Magíster del escritor Fantasinia, el cual ya me dio permiso a través de PM. Advertencia este fic trata de enfocarse en el hecho de que Jaune es alguien con la habilidad de ver el bien en otras personas así que no esperen un Jaune op con un harem. Sin más que decir aquí la historia.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Prologo: Un espirito heroico o algo así ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, de todas las cosas que podían pasar esto era lo peor; claro Salomón no había lanzado un ataque masivo a Chaldea….o se habían sin Cuarzo…o alguien murió. Pero el punto es: Alguien había caído en una singularidad y por alguien se refería a un chico común y corriente.

"JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JAJA…realmente…mestizo…..ja…..no puedo dejar de reír"

"Senpai esto es malo"

Joder que sí, ¿Cómo era esto siquiera posible? Se supone que toda la historia humana se había quemado. Se supone que todo fuera de Chaldea era polvo, simple y sencillamente no tenía sentido.

"Disculpe….realmente me gustaría saber…. ¿Dónde estoy?"

Al oír esto, Gonzen Adako mejor conocida por el apodo Gudako y más recientemente "Maestro" por parte de los sirvientes de Chaldea los cuales ella podía escuchar murmurando al otro lado de la puerta, ella podía entender porque: la singularidad que había causado se supone que sería completamente fácil; entrar, destruir la fuente y salir. Sin pena ni gloria….o por lo menos ese era el plan, palabra clave: era, de alguna manera habían logrado destruir a una versión de Gilles de Rais de un solo golpe gracias a los esfuerzos de Jeanne D'Arc y Atalanta, fue fácil ver que algo no era normal; esta versión del Caster era completamente silenciosa y sin ninguna fijación por la santa de Orleans.

Aunque lo más raro era el hecho que esta vez no usaba sus extrañas criaturas con forma de pulpo, si no que usaba a unos extraños animales los cuales eran completamente negros con exoesqueletos que servían de armaduras los cuales parecían salir de un grieta de la pared más alejada de su taller el cual se situaba en una cueva artificial con perfecta forma esférica dentro de una montaña, con solo un túnel que servía de entrada y salida. Estos monstruos no deban marcha atrás y no parecía que se detendrían de llegar en algún momento pronto.

Fue en ese momento que Gilgamesh tuvo uno de sus extraños "momento de generosidad" abriendo su **"Puerta de Babilonia"** eliminando a estas extrañas criaturas las cuales se disolvieron en polvo negro sin dejar rastro de su existencia ganando un comentario de parte del Archer dorado acerca de ser: "Menos que una molestia", aunque claro era imposible que él lo hiciera por el hecho de ser amable sino por el hecho de que él había visto una espada envainada dentro de un Código Místico con forma de jaula dorada.

Claro que todos se sorprendieron cuando encontraron que el dueño del arma inconsciente junto a ella, por supuesto tanto Atalanta como Jeanne fueron las primeras que se adelantaron al resto para buscar una forma de abrir la puerta dorada. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de la apariencia de la persona en cuestión: pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca sin cicatrices o marcas de imperfecciones en la cara; lo más llamativo era su atuendo el cual consistía en una sudadera con capucha y un par de jeans vaqueros algo desgastados, así como un par de zapatos deportivos, contrariamente llevaba encima de toda su ropa cosas que parecían simular una armadura, se preguntaron que hacer de con él y quien era.

No parecía un espirito heroico o un mago por lo que asumieron era una víctima de esta singularidad y que cuando cerraran la grieta en el "muro" se desvanecería como todo lo demás fue ahí cuando el despertó y comenzó a mirar alrededor, realmente parecía que bastante calmado con su situación ¿Acaso era un héroe que no había muerto aun en su línea de tiempo? No sería muy extraño realmente, al fin y al cabo era lo que paso con Jeanne la primera vez que la conocimos. Después de mirar a todos lados el chico de una manera que nadie esperaba puso una cara aburrida, como si esto no lo sorprendiera y después de un largo suspiro pregunto:

"Adivinare, ¿me secuestraron y ustedes son los Cazadores encargados de salvarme?" dijo el de forma que parecía más un afirmación que un pregunta.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices mestizo, no oses comparar a Gilgamesh el rey de los Héroes con simples pueblerinos" respondió el Archer Dorado, esto hizo que Gudako se preocupara por la reacción de este chico temiendo que una vez más este "héroe" se ofendiera y atacara como pasaba casi siempre-

"OH…lo lamento, no sabía que eras más fuerte que un Cazador promedio ¿de casualidad te graduaste de Beacon? Pregunto el pasando de aburrido a tener estrellas en los ojos en menos de un parpadeo mientras se topaba a las barras de su jaula como un niño que acaba de enterarse que el circo llego a la ciudad.

Esto solo lleno de dudas a la maestra de Chaldea la cual se volvió para ver a su amiga Mashu la cual solo bajo los hombros en señal de tampoco saber a qué se refería. ¿Por qué este chico los seguía señalando como "Cazadores"? eso sin contar la gran importancia que le daba al nombre.

Antes de que ella pudiese pregunto un extraño ruido llego más allá de la grieta de la pared, cuando todos se volvieron a ver descubrieron una bizarra criatura: casi tan grande como una casa y con apariencia de un elefante; tenia las mismas características que los monstruos que recién habían eliminado:

"Senpai no podemos enfrentar…..eso en un espacio tan reducido" dijo la Kohai de pelo lila, con lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo el taller era demasiado pequeño para esa criatura entonces se decidió que lo mejor era cerrar el núcleo de la singularidad; el cual era la fuente de la singularidad.

"Da Vinci, inicia el sellado de esa grieta" dijo Gudako a su experta en…..tecnología que funciona con magia…..o algo así.

"[A la orden maestra] dijo la entusiasta genio de Chaldea, extraños símbolos rodearon la grieta mientras esta se volvía más pequeña, cuando se cerró totalmente todo comenzó a templar y desvanecerse, indicando que la singularidad se estaba cerrando para siempre.

"Roman, inicia el Rayshift" grito Gudako su comunicador, esperando que su médico y primer "asistente" de Da Vinci lo lograse a tiempo.

Después de ser envuelta en una luz blanca que la hizo poner su brazo frente a su rostro para no quedar segada por el resplandor se dio cuenta que algo….no estaba bien. " _Veamos…Siervos, bien. Kohai, bien. Códigos místicos, bien. Yo,-_ después de comprobar que tenía todos sus apéndices intactos- _bien. Chico desconocido de la singularidad, bien_ -"Espera… ¿Qué?" dijo ella en un tono que hizo que todas las cabezas se voltearan a ver al chico incomodo que los miraba como si le fuese a dar un aneurisma.

¿QUE….ES…TODO…ESTO? ¿Y….QUIENES SON USTEDES?

Y bueno fue cuando el infierno se desato; Da Vinci quería hacerle pruebas que rayaban en lo ilegal…..y anti ético, Mashu parecía haber visto un fantasma y los demás siervo en la sala de Rayshift lo rodearon haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, algunos por curiosidad otros por cautela. Esto solo hizo que el chico solo se pusiera nervios y no contestara de manera coherente, aparentemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Todo paro cuando Gilgamesh ordeno al chico hablar a punto de espada; el hablo de cosa que no parecían tener sentido: Remmant, Grimms, Polvo, Beacon y personas encargadas de proteger a los inocentes llamados Cazadores. Romaní informo que esto no importaba debido al hecho de los múltiples universos que se enlazan con el trono de héroes, y que el problema sería el hecho de que es un ser humano sin habilidad mágica esto no era un problema por ella o por los Siervos sino que por una amenaza que ella no podía evitar para siempre:

Los otros maestros; de alguna manera se recuperaron y exigían el control de los siervos, ella sabía que ellos verían al chico como un conejillo de indias y eso no era algo que ella iba a permitir. Fue entonces que la risa maniaca de Gilgamesh comenzó e hizo que todos voltearan a la escena en cuestión…y su situación actual:

El chico sostuvo su espada en dirección al Archer dorado, mientras en su brazo izquierdo sostenía un escudo el cual tenía dos lunas crecientes doradas en el- "Esperen ¿de dónde saco ese escudo?" se preguntó ella antes de recordar que eso no era importante, mientras veía a los demás en la habitación se preparaban para una pelea-

"Y así es como el escudo se vuelve a transformar en una vaina para guardar mi espada, claro…no reduce su peso….pero es útil de cierta manera" dijo el mientras guardaba la espada en la ahora revelada escudo-vaina.

"ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….oh…..mestizo es refrescante ver a alguien que no solo admira mi gloria sino que también las de mis tesoros" dijo de una manera _demasiado_ cordial.

"bueno que te digo: cuando tu familia tiene una bodega con las herencias familiares….comienzas a desarrollar un ojo a esas cosas" dijo el mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello mientras parecía que hablaba con su ídolo.

"Y que hacemos" dijo Mashu mientras miraba la escena igual de confundida que los demás, ¿realmente este chico estaba entablando una conversación con el arrogante "Rey de los Héroes"? quien era el ¿El rey de los RULERS?

"Yo creo tener la respuesta a eso" dijo Da Vinci de una manera que lleno de escalofríos a todos "Hagámoslo pasar por un Siervo" dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Fue entonces que la historia del héroe misterioso de Chaldea comenzó….oh cielos.

 **Fin del capítulo, si tienen sugerencias escriban un review o envíen un PM.**


	2. Capitulo 1 El Falso Siervo de Chaldea

**No poseo RWBY o Fate saga ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Monty Oum y Nasu, yo solo poseo esta historia. Antes de continuar les agradezco a quienes me han dado seguir a esta historia en especial a los que dejaron un review.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Capítulo 1 El falso Siervo de Chaldea. ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

 _Querida madre, me a pasado algo sin explicación; después de huir de casa (si,.. Hui de casa, Si sé que cuándo te enteres moverás cielo y tierra para encontrarme). En fin, el punto es que cuando estaba en el bosque; fui abducido por un lunático con habilidades raras así que fui rescatado por los que creí eran Cazadores( por favor, no dejes que nadie se entere de eso, no quiero que nadie comience a llamarme "Damisela en Peligro", en especial mis hermanas), sin embargo rápidamente descubrí que estaba equivocado a cerca de ellos: para empezar; no eran Cazadores, eran Espíritus Heroicos, que son los héroes más grandes de la historia traídos de vuelta a la vida…..o algo así. También resulta que ya no estoy en Remmant, aparentemente el lugar en el que estoy es una instalación llamada Chaldea, la cual estudia y protege la línea de tiempo….es….complicado._

 _Ellos dicen que debo tener cuidado con algunos residentes que son "volátiles", pero que evite por cualquier medio a aquellos que se hacen llamar "maestros" que son magos y querrán destazarme vivo o peor, excepto Gudako ella es la mejor persona con ese título en este lugar._

 _En fin debo despedirme, ellos me realizaran unas pruebas para ver en qué clase puedo disfrazarme y no puedo llegar tarde; ellos dicen que lo estoy tomando bastante bien, pero no creó….al fin y al cabo estoy escribiendo una carta que no podrá enviarse. Tal vez algún día pueda enviar esta carta o mejor…contarlo yo mismo._

 _En fin es hora de irme sin más que decir se despide tu hijo, Jaune Arc._

Con esas palabras el joven caballero termino su carta y dio un largo suspiro, miro a la habitación que le habían dado como vivienda, después de informarle que la instalación en la que estaba era una dimensión alterna y que no sabían cómo enviarlo de vuelta acordaron darle asilo y conseguir entrenarlo para volverse un luchador competente, esto hizo que Jaune pensara que tal vez fue el destino el que lo trajo a este lugar, tal vez este es el camino para volverse un Cazador.

Cuándo Jaune salió al pasillo, solo pudo agradecer no poder enviar esa carta, de hacerlo su familia hubiera buscado una forma de llegar hacia él y de hacerlo hubieran terminado aquí expuesto a los mismo peligros.

"Bien…es hora de convertirme en un héroe"

Al decir eso para sí mismo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro; tal vez no era la forma que imaginaba lograr su sueño pero aun así…..solo podía imaginar que le dirían.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[].**

"Date por muerto" dijo el médico de pelo naranja de una _manera_ demasiado casual haciendo que todos en la habitación pensaran lo mismo.

 _¡ES DEMASIADO DIRECTO!_

Bueno…..mierda, haya va toda esperanza, aparte de la forma demasiado _inadecuada_ con que el medico soltó la noticia, no había nada que él no hubiera sabido.

La prueba era bastante simple: solo se trataba de conectarlo a una máquina que usan para medir el avance de las habilidades de Gudako

Él sabía que su habilidad con la espada era extremadamente baja y que el que él estuviera vivo era solo cuestión de suerte, se podría decir que él era la persona menos molesta por esas palabras.

"Uuhhm, Roman ¿No puedes ser un poco más…sensible? ¿No se supone que debes tener tacto? Se supone que es parte de tu trabajo ¿no?" dijo la maga de cabello naranja mientras su compañera con bata de laboratorio y gafas asentía de manera efusiva.

"Doctor Roman, la maestra tiene razón" dijo una chica que le recordaba a su hermana mayor "Sí realmente desea ayudar, podría dar ideas acerca de cómo podríamos ocultar la identidad del joven Arc"

Era curioso que tratándose de un secreto tantas personas estén involucradas; estaban reunidos todas las personas que se encontraban en la singularidad más otros: estaba "Gudako", estaba la chica de gafas usando ropa normal en vez de esa….armadura tan provocativa *tos*, también la chica que confundió con un Fauno, la que se parece a su madre, _literalmente comparten el apellido…o algo así._

La que se parece a su hermana que de alguna manera tiene un aura de nobleza y autoridad, lo que le pareció raro fue el hecho que se viera tan unidad a un hombre de piel oscura como de Vacuo y pelo blanco, que usaba una chaqueta roja y tenía una personalidad que no podía ser más relajada ni aunque lo intentase, ellos no podían ser más opuestos. Era raro pero podría jurar que él se siente como si estuviera frente un rey.

También estaba Gilgamesh, él era el más extrañó; se había topado antes con él antes de venir al "ala medica" y le había mostrado el campo de tiro al blanco y le mostró parte de su poder: de unos portales dorados varias espadas salieron volando y…..¡LITERALMENTE DESTROZARON A LOS MANIQUÍES DE PRUEBA! Luego de eso lo miro y le pregunto qué pensaba, entonces Jaune respondió de manera calmada:

"Me parece increíble, espléndidamente ejecutado" claro no fue fácil, el necesito calmarse por dentro ante ¡LA COSA MAS GENIAL QUE HAYA VISTO! *tos*, al fin y al cabo sus hermanas siempre le dijeron lo molesto que era oír a un fanboy hablar como loco a cerca de lo que hicieron momentos antes, así que puso su expresión más estoica, _la misma que usaba cuando sus hermanas trataban de hacerlo confesar a cerca de un secreto_ y darle una respuesta clara y concisa.

Esto pareció ser lo correcto, ya que el levantó ligeramente una ceja y puso una expresión inquisitiva, aunque solo duro unos segundos antes de volver a su expresión arrogante y decir:

"Bien, bien mestizo, no me equivoque al pensar que serias alguien que evite mi aburrimiento, recuerda referirte a mi como Rey Gilgamesh", desde ese momento Jaune supo que había problemas con estas personas, problemas serios.

El último de ellos era alguien que enviaba señales cruzadas: aunque posee el porte y aplomo de un rey, su camisa blanca que decía: Tácticas Avanzadas, así como pantalones cortos de color negro. Su pelo y barba roja eran lo suficientemente llamativos para evitar concentrarse en su nariz la cual tenía el tabique desviado, además de que tenía el habito de inclinar la cabeza a un lado como si estuviese en un eterno estado de buscar respuestas.

La chica Gonzen Adako; le había explicado todo a cerca de la situación, tal parece que este lugar había sido creado con la intención de preservar la historia de la humanidad…o ese era el plan hasta que uno de los ingenieros: el profesor Lev Uvall cuya identidad real era Lev Flauros detono una serie de bombas matando a muchos y permitiéndole usar el Núcleo Chaldeas para quemar la historia humana a través de las singularidades, pero cometió un error gravé: subestimo a Gudako y Mashu lo que permitió que ambas salvaran a los magos que salieron heridos en la explosión. Lamentablemente su jefa la Directora Animusphere murió en una muestra de sadismo de parte de Flauros.

La buena noticia es: que gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Gudao y ¿sus?... ¿amigos? Si, amigos, han logrado frustrar sus planes hasta ahora. Claro que tienen sus problemas; al principio solo eran invocaciones fallidas o sirvientes incontrolables, pero ahora se le suma un problema que no vieron venir:

Magos; soberbios, tercos, poco confiables y aparentemente sociópatas. Se supone que ellos están desesperados por encontrar la raíz de toda magia, hasta el punto de conducir horribles experimentos en humanos…..humanos como él. Claro está que ellos no pueden hacerlo aquí con los empleados normales debido al hecho que era indispensables en su supervivencia.

El por otro lado era un humano de otra dimensión, lo cual haría que ellos trataran de diseccionarlo tratando de encontrar una de las "magias reales" _la segunda o la tercera no importa realmente_ ; el punto es que a diferencia de otros humanos ellos no se detendrían hasta que tuvieran un trozo de el en una placa de Petri, al menos claro….

Él debía hacerse pasar por un "Siervo" y entonces evitar que los magos lo encontraran, pero aquí el problema; él es demasiado débil para entrar en una de las 7 clasificaciones básicas y no podía ser parte de las otras por carecer de alguna habilidad especial que es obligatoria parte de esas clases.

La clase Ruler era capaz de usar "Sellos de Comando" en los demás para obligarlos a seguir ordenes; eso sonaba bien para algunos pero no para Jaune el cual no se sentía bien, ósea que pasaría si alguien usará esos sellos de forma egoísta _"que_ _suerte que esos no me afectan a mí"_ pensó Jaune mientras pensaba en la otra clase disponible.

La clase Avenger se alimentaba de las emociones negativas de quienes los rodean así que se vuelven más fuertes entre más violenta y encarnizada se la batalla; una vez más eso era un no, el dudaba que su fuerza se incrementara por ver a sus aliados caídos.

"¿Y si creamos una clase falsa? Una que explique por qué él es tan débil, tal vez hasta podamos justificar su falta de "Noble Fantams", me refiero a que incluso podemos inventar una historia de fondo" dijo una voz femenina de manera seductora, al voltearse a ver la quijada de Jaune casi toca el piso:

Una mujer joven de pelo negro y enormes… ¡ojos! Si ojos *tos* y con un traje con escote abierto había entrado a la habitación mientras se limpiaba el vestido de polvo y se acomodaba el sombrero de fieltro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, luego se acercó al doctor mientras balanceaba la caderas de forma seductora, solo para detenerse por detrás y acomodar la cabeza del médico entre sus…¿eh?...¿entre sus?...a saben que al diablo, pechos si sus enormes **pechos** : P-E-C-H-O-S. Él lo dijo (en su mente) bien; él es un joven en la etapa que sus hormonas reinan sobre él, claro que no ayuda que todos estas chicas parecieran modelos, no era como si él hubiese tenido esta suerte en Beacon, él sabía que sus hermanas se cuidaban de manera extrema para no perder la figura pero no era como si las demás tuvieran esa suerte, de seguro todas las chicas que irían a Beacon eran unas montañas de músculo ¿cierto?

 _En algún lugar del multiverso, una enorme cantidad de chicas tuvieron un irrefrenables deseo de sacar la mierda del primer rubio que vieran; ese triste día fue llamado "La Gran Purga Amarilla" un día oscuro para todo Remmant"_.

Debe ser afortunado de tener una novia así con la que- le acaba de dar un golpe en la cabeza ¿cierto?...Olviden lo que iba a decir.

"Ooochhh…que demonios Vinci, ¿porque fue eso?" dijo el médico mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Por ser demasiado directo" dijo el genio voluptuoso haciendo que el médico hiciera un puchero "¡Hey! No es mi culpa que todas las estadísticas del chico sean E- bueno no, no todas, su suerte y carisma son rango EX" dijo el médico"

"No entiendo ¿EX es bueno o malo?" Jaune no sabía cómo, pero ellos habían usado una máquina usada para medir el potencial mágico de Gudako y así decidir qué clase le convenía.

"EX significa incapaz de medirse, debido a que puede ser perjudicial o benéfico dependiendo del siervo" dijo la chica con orejas de león, la cual parecía tener una personalidad tranquila "mejor es que sea un Ruler ya que son débiles, nadie notara la diferencia"

Por alguna razón, la temperatura de la habitación descendió rápidamente causando que todos buscaran alrededor hasta que todos veían lo mismo:

A su tocaya con una sonrisa falsa y un tic en el ojo derecho: "Je, je, je, je, je, je, Atalanta eres tan graciosa" dijo ella con una voz forzada y desprendiendo un aura asesina que causo que todos miraran a la chica genio para oír el resto de su idea

Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la atención de todos comenzó a explicar: "Piénsenlo, si nosotros inventamos una clase para él podemos inventar cualquier cosa, nunca nadie lo sabrá"

"Además hay que darle un trabajo, como todos los Siervos que se utilizan poco en batalla" dijo el hombre de pelo blanco "En especial si esto le permite evitar a los magos y estar rodeado de Siervos"

Esto causo que todos comenzaran a dar ideas que iban desde ayudar a cuidar a los niños, hasta ser esclavo personal. Sin embargo todos acordaron que su clase y empleo de ser uno acorde a sus habilidades.

Eso sonaba bien ¿pero cuáles? no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar debido a que el ruido de metal crujiendo hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la misma dirección:

Jaune tuvo que utilizar su fuerza de voluntad para no desmañarse, no fue fácil debido al hecho que la causa de ese ruido era un gigante de piel grisácea de tono casi metálico que chocaba con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, su atuendo era meras correas que parecían ataduras mientas sostenía sin esfuerzo la puerta ahora inútil en una mano y una espada corta en la otra, lo más perturbador era la eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

Curiosamente nadie parecía estar sorprendido por esto dando a entender que era algo normal, de hecho parecían exasperados, tal vez él no era tan peligroso después de todo.

 **-suspiro-** "Espartaco, se supone que no puedes estar aquí ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso vienés a unirte a mi ejército? Dijo el gigante pelirrojo mientras caminaba al frente posiblemente a enfrentarse a él de ser necesario.

"Jamás me uniría ti opresor, además no puedes decir dónde puedo o no puedo estar" dijo el llamado Espartaco. Jaune pudo notar que aunque el pronunciaba bien las palabras, parecía luchar con ellas como si necesitara practicarlas primero y luego recitarlas al pie de la letra.

"Espartaco, lo que Iskandar quiere decir es que no puedes venir no porque sea una orden, sino por que literalmente puedes destruir todo el instrumental aquí" dijo la chica con aura de rey, con una expresión estoica que le daba la apariencia de una madre explicando el mismo tema…de nuevo "Además, aun no has respondido la pregunta de qué haces aquí" término en un tono que no era una pregunta pero que tampoco era autoritario, esto pareció ser lo correcto ya que el ser de apariencia extraña _de alguna manera_ sonrió aún más.

"A ti si te puedo responder Rey de los Caballeros" respondió el hombre con casi dramática, haciendo que Jaune se felicitará así mismo mentalmente al haber acertado con su idea de que era un rey "Tu peleaste contra los romanos así que tienes mis respetos, vine a ver al nuevo Siervo y ver si era un oprimido o un opresor" dijo Espartaco mientras todos dirigían sus miradas a Jaune.

" _Hora de la verdad"_ pensó Jaune mientras caminada hacia el extraño sujeto, de todas formas el no parecía alguien que dejaría de presionar hasta lograr su objetivo. El caminaba con una resolución nunca antes. Claro no hay que engañarse él estaba asustado como nunca antes, él no era fuerte por el amor a Oum….técnicamente el iría a Beacon para hacerse fuerte, el literalmente esta indefenso ante el "libertador" frente a el…pero bueno por lo visto este sería su pan de todos los días, así que a mal paso darle prisa.

 _Tan solo espero que no quiera liberar mis viseras de la opresión de mi cuerpo._

Cuando llego hasta él hizo lo que nadie había hecho en Chaldea, extender la mano en señal de saludo _esperando que no se la rompiera_ decir:

"Jaune Arc, corto dulce, rueda la lengua y a las chicas les encanta" dijo el mientras esperaba la reacción de gigante mientras evitaba temblar como una hoja- No, él debía calmarse y confiar en los héroes que tenía detrás. Siendo así ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 **[[[[[[[[]][[[[]]]]]]]]]]][[[[][[][[[][[[[[[[][][][][][][][][][]][][][]][][]][][][][][]]]]]][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]]]]]]]][]]]][]][][][][]]]]]]]]]][][][]℅][][][[][[][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][]]].**

Absolutamente todo puede salir mal.

Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Gudako; este chico debió estar loco, literalmente se puso a hablar con un Berserker como si nada y le ofreció un apretón de manos, todo se vería genial si no fuera por la frase que uso:

"Dios no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, ¿Tu qué opinas Mashu?

"Que tiene razón"

"… ¿Qué?..."

"M-Me refiero a….que debido a la personalidad de Espartaco….u-un enfrentamiento frontal sería completamente necesario. S-si eso era a lo que me refería…..n-no a lo de su frase" dijo ella de una manera sospechosa.

"Oookkkeeeyyy…..eso aún nos deja el problema de Espartaco, en caso de necesitar ayuda no hay mucho que podamos hacer, EMIYA no puede atacar sin riesgo de herir a chico y claro si los otros se movieran Espartaco podría atacarlo mientras usaba al chico como bate

Se ha visto antes….buscar a Heracles y Cu Culain para más información.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, ocurrió lo increíble Espartaco realmente le devolvió el apretón de manos…más o menos; el servidor dejo que Jaune envolviera su mano alrededor de su dedo índice y lo agitara en forma de saludo.

Era una visión bizarra; el gigante saludando con respeto a un chico el cual no le llegaba a la cintura mientras ambos sonreirán como si no fuera nada extraño.

"Dime recién llegado, ¿hay muchos oprimidos en tu hogar?

"Pues de hecho si…muchas personas llamadas Faunos son oprimidas por ser diferentes, es por eso que cuando me convierta en Cazador voy a ayudarlos" dijo el chico con una convicción real que causo que Gudako soltará un gemido cansado.

" _Perfecto, otro aspirante de héroe"_

Ella sabía cómo terminaban, todos aquí lo hacían. Pero…esa es una lección que debe aprender por sí mismo y- oh mierda, aún estaba con Espartaco, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el Berserker lo había levantado del suelo para sujetándolo de los costados y acercándolos al rostro, todos los sirvientes estaban paralizados sin saber que hacer sin que esto se volviera un baño de sangre.

Gudako solo podía pensar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que….Espartaco le diera un abrazo y lo dejara ir, así que solo tenía tiempo de- Esperen ¿Qué?

"Gracias, amigo, debo irme, hay opresores que detener y amigos que liberar" dijo el gigante enloquecido.

"Hola ¿Babbage?...si es Roman…. ¿Podrías?...que ya vienes…ok gracias eres el mejor"

Gudako no sabía cómo reaccionar; técnicamente el chico domino al Berserker solo para que no lo aplastara SIENDO UN SIMPLE HUMANO ¿pero cómo?: "Oye, ¿Qué le dijiste? Pregunto la maestra de pelo rojo.

"Nada fuera de lo común, solo si quería ser mi amigo y dijo que si" respondió el caballero rubio.

"Pero ni quiera lo conoces"

"Mama siempre dijo que los extraños son amigos que aún no conoces"

Bueno eso es algo interesante, su madre sin embargo no debió darle ese consejo sin pensar-

"Excepto si te ofrecen dulces en la parte trasera de una vagoneta, entonces hay que correr donde un policía"

Entonces está bien, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Mashu le estaba tirando de la camisa cuando ella se dio vuelta para saber que pasaba su Kohai le dijo: "Senpai ¿recuerdas el empleo para el que nadie calificó?, ya lo encontramos.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]][[[[[][[[[][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][[[[[[][][][[][]][][][][][][]].**

 _-golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe-_

Después de que el sonido de martillazos cesaran Jaune solo podía sonreír sin parar, ahí en la puerta de su cuarto….bueno el cuarto que le entregaban para que viviera en este lugar, pero aun así solo podía mirar con el pecho lleno de orgullo mientras leí una vez más las palabras en el letrero que acaba de colgar:

 **Jaune Arc, Siervo Clase Paladín. Consultor de Siervos; en caso de problemas acudir a esta puerta.**

"¿Y qué opinan? Preguntó el "Paladín" a sus nuevas "compañeras de trabajo" las cuales parecían intrigadas al ver el cartel; de alguna forma el hecho de hacer un amigo le había dado un empleo. Mama estaría tan orgullosa.

"Creo que falta algo" dijo la chica de lila con gafas, a lo que su amiga y ahora jefa respondió: "Cierto, algo que atraiga al público ¿Pero qué?" dijo antes ponerse a pensar, después de unos segundos chasqueo los dedos y saco un plumón negro y escribió algo debajo de todo lo demás:

 **Es gratis, abierto 24/7, completa discreción.**

Bien supongo que eso ayuda, en fin hoy fue un día interesante, pero es hora que termine: "Bien supongo que es hora de ir a la cama"

"Wow, no tan rápido rubio, primero invítame a una cena" dijo su jefa de manera burlona haciendo que tanto Jaune y Mashu se tornaran rojos.

"N-No me refiero- a que…..bueno es tarde"

"Si lo es, en fin te dejo" y con eso ambas partieron a sus habitaciones no sin antes que Mashu se volteara y se despidiera soltando una apología por el comportamiento de su amiga y retirarse.

Jaune solo podía tratar de entender cómo llegó a esto, y no podía. Era imposible; no había forma de ver como el chico sin habilidades se convirtió en una presa para luego pasar a consultor de héroes. Tal vez no era la forma que él esperaba pero si ayudar a alguien que tiene el potencial de salvar a alguien ¿eso no significa que él también está salvando a alguien? De no haber estado tan concentrado en llegar a la cama para quedar dormido hubiera notado que una luz blanca de desprendió de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaban en el pasillo Gudako y Mashu hablaban de cómo el nuevo sirviente había logrado que Gilgamesh lo matara y pudiera evitar que Espartaco causara una escena y que era genial que ayudara a los otros siervos, claro que ellas no sabían que una reina francesa amante del chisme escuchaba accidentalmente el nuevo rumor, y que antes que las personas lograran entender el verdadero contexto de la conversación que se les enviaban a sus Smartphones el nuevo chime ya estaba en el aire, la pregunta era:

¿Quién será la primera persona en pedir ayuda al Paladín de Chaldea?

 **La pregunta era para ustedes lectores. Si tienen dudas o consejos, manden Review o PM. Si habrá pairing eso aún no lo se.**


	3. Capitulo 2: El Consultor de Chaldea p 1

**No poseo RWBY o la saga Fate solo poseo esta historia y sus Shenanigan. Ahora ya se que el Semblance de Jaune ya se revelo como uno de tipo curativo sin embargo eso hace que literalmente sea una copia de Jeanne así que pensé que era mejor crear uno nuevo que se basará en su personalidad así que lo deje de una manera simple entre estas 3:**

 **-Redirección de daño: dirige el daño por impacto a una dirección aleatoria siempre y cuando su "mana" resista lo suficiente. Argumento: ya que el no puede controlar la dirección del impacto, se ve obligado a adelantarse a los demás, haciéndolo parase más valiente de lo que es realmente.**

 **-Bomba de amnesia: causa una onda de choque que hace que los enemigos (y aliados) pierdan la memoria de los últimos 10 segundos. Argumento: lo hará parecer más peligroso de lo que es.**

 **-Llamado del héroe: Enviara una estimulación a los demás espíritus heroicos alrededor que cargara parte de su mana y los alentara a seguir luchando. Argumento: Lo hará parecer como un líder nato, así como un potencial "maestro de guerra"**

 **Así sin más el capítulo.**

* * *

Jaune no sabía que pensar acerca de su empleo; era genial pensar que daría consultaría a los héroes de la historia…

….su historia,…la historia de ellos,… ¿eh?...la historia. Lamentablemente parece que ellos no conocen el significado de consultoría.

Prácticamente toda las cartas que recibió eran mas bien un collage de papel bond que iban desde saludos hasta ordenes de presentarse ante ellos.

Cuando se levanto esta mañana; el había hecho la limpieza de su cuarto se detuvo a admirarlo, no era enorme o elegante pero era suyo: tenia un área designada para la vivienda que estaba separada de su "oficina" por una pared de madera delgada instalada de ultima hora el cual evitaba que la gente lo viera en caso de entrar de improvisto, su "vivienda" estaba provista de todo lo necesario mientras la oficina….bueno estaba bastante vacía; solo tenia un escritorio y un par de sillones los cuales parecían haber salido de distintas colecciones revelando así lo improvisada que era esta idea, eso y el objeto en cuestión en sus manos

"No….creo que la consultoría se haga de esta manera" dijo el mientras trataba de ver si el costal en el que venían tenia fondo.

" _uuuhhhff._ Y yo que creí que mi bolsa de equipaje era pesada" después de mover el costal sobre su cama para tratar de clasificar las cartas-

Solo para recordar la causa del porque hay un costal con cartas en sus manos. Acostada sobre SU cama usando SU cojín mientras miraba un cómic y comía frituras de papas...

… _.Cuyas migas están cayendo por todas partes…_

…Se encontraba la que se suponía debía entrenarlo para poder mantenerse vivo en Chaldea.

"Oí, Mordred no deberías estar de guardia en la bóveda de cuarzo, ¿O acaso te estas saltando tu turno? Pregunto el solo para que ella le diera una mirada despreocupada antes de responder:

"Oí, esa no es forma de tratar a tu maestro, además cambie mi turno con Gojiro a el le gusta sentarse a meditar en frente de esa puerta, _posiblemente se case con ella"_ respondió murmurando la última parte mientras se cubría con sus mantas dejando claro que ella no se movería de ahí por ningún motivo.

"Ya veo. Y dime ¿Quién pensó que la consultoría se hace a través de cartas? Dijo el "paladín" mirándola como si se tratara su hermana pequeña.

Cuando conoció a Mordred fue cuando su **-toser-** padre le aconsejo trabajar con ella, alegando que debido a su estilo "crudo" el podría aprender lo básico, incluso si solo se limitaba a esquivar. Curiosamente noto que varios de los miembros de la llamada "Mesa Redonda" le daban una mirada que solo podía definirse como ira pura, excepto la mismísima Arturia y su novio, el señor EMIYA. El nunca entenderá que entidad cósmica lo llevo a un lugar donde se encontraría a una copia de su hermana mayor. Claro que tenían diferencias, como por ejemplo: es más joven y bajita y…. _mmmhh…._ no eso es todo. Ella es la copia a carbón de su hermana.

"No haré que te muevas de esa cama ¿eh?"

"Nope, además deberías celebrar que solo podemos entrenar en el horario nocturno; así no verán lo débil que eres" dijo ella de una manera sin tono como si fuese un hecho.

Bueno, lo era pero aun así picaba su orgullo. La razón de que hayan elegido a Mordred para vigilar su espalda seria porque mataban 2 pájaros de un tiro: Alguien lo protegía y lo entrenaba mientras evitaban que ella causara problemas por el hecho de estar aburrida. Lo que le recordaba que debía anotar eso en su "Lista de cosas importantes sobre que no hacer para mantenerte vivo en Chaldea" el entendía que sonaba extraño pero técnicamente era lo que haría en Beacon de todas formas, así que bueno…

"Lo lamento" dijo el con tono apológico haciendo que el caballero de la traición girara la cabeza rápidamente con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué? Pregunto ella con un tono inocente que sorprendió a Jaune por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar: "bueno imagino que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ser mi niñera-.

Su disculpa fue interrumpida cuando de repente la chica menuda se paro en su cama con un pie apoyado en el colchón y otro en el soporte metálico de la cama adoptando una posó "heroica" y dijo:

"El infierno que si, literalmente podría hacer algo útil en este momento" dijo ella mientras su pecho se hinchaba con orgullo, antes de que Jaune pudiese hablar ella continuó "Pero como caballero me veo obligado a protegerte y entrenarte a cambio de que me des tu postre de tu almuerzo cada vez"

"Si o yo- espera ¿que fue eso último?" pregunto el al darse cuenta del precio de enseñanza. Justo cuando el trato que negociar el pago un golpe en la puerta le aviso que había invitados.

Antes que el siquiera podía contestar a la puerta su guardaespaldas salto de la cama hasta la entrada de un solo impulso; Jaune se maravilló y se preguntó a si mismo si lograría hacer lo mismo bajo el tutelaje de Mordred.

Cuando Mordred estuvo quieta por un momento y escucho a través de la puerta a la persona del otro lado, la cual por alguna razón aun mantenía el tono formal aun después de este tiempo Jaune solo se preguntaba su debía buscar su espada por si la persona detrás de esas puertas era un de los llamados "magos". Todas su dudas no importaron cuando al parecer su maestra cayo sobre la personas a en cuestión después de aparentemente activar el seguro de la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera de improvisto.

"eeep" chilló una voz familiar la cual se deformo en una serie de disculpas mientras trataba de destrabarse del lío de extremidades en el piso creando una escena bastante peculiar mientras la chica rebelde trataba de quitarse de encima de la kohai favorita de todos. Cuando Mordred trato de separase de Mashu arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, la mente de Jaune solo podía pensar en algo:

Rebelde chica marimacho empuja al suelo a tímida chica con gafas al suelo y las cosas se ponen desordenadas. Oum a pasado tanto tiempo, la habitaciones tienen seguros ¿cierto?

"Mordred-san, y-yo realmente lo siento" dijo la chica tímida mientras lograba salir del aprieto. "Esta bien Mash, de todas forma no paso nada ¿cierto?". Respondió la chica rebelde la cual se volteo a mirar a Jaune con una sonrisa expectante:

"¿eh?...no yo….supongo" respondió el con total sinceridad causando que su sensei solo se volteara con una expresión que decía " _es_ ¿ _en_ _serio_?".

"D-De todas formas, solo vine a invitar a Jaune para desayunar conmigo-nosotros en el salón de tácticas" dijo ella.

De repente Mordred se levanto abruptamente y dijo: "Bien….yo supongo que te veo en la noche,….para entrenar" dijo ella en un todo frio con algo de veneno.

"Mordred-san tu no…." Trato de decir ella solo para ser interrumpida por Jaune cuando este le puso una mano en el hombro causando que esta mirara el muro para evitar que el viera su rostro rojo tomate….

…..lo cual paso desapercibido por el, por el hecho de que es…bueno…él.

Talvez el no era la persona más lista del mundo pero hasta el entendía el por que de su cambio de humor.

"Esta bien Mordred, te veré esta noche" dijo el mientras ambos se separaban por los pasillos de Chaldea.

Mientras Jaune y Mashu se dirigían al salón de tácticas un incómodo silencio se apodero de ellos hasta que la kohai decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta que sabía podía usar:

"Y…..¿tienes familia?" preguntó inocentemente. A lo que el respondió: "Si mis dos padres y 7 hermanas"

Esto causo que Mashu emitiera un ruido que sonaba como un chillido de incredibilidad y un grito de sorpresa.

Jaune no pudo evitar reír, a el siempre le encantaban esa clase de reacciones, pero la de ella era la más adorable dudaba que el tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar alguien así de adorable en Beacon:

 _(En un lugar de la isla de Pach, una segadora roja sintió como si miles de espinas fuesen clavadas en su corazón. De repente el mundo se vio diferente: las galletas ya no la alegraban, las armas ya no sonaban igual, un vacío se formo donde antes yacía su corazón mientras ella caía de rodillas y soltaba un grito digno de Dark Vader: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO._

 _Y así con un grito de ultratumba nos quedamos con la duda ¿esto es real? O solo otro escenario Aquí en "La Dimensión Desconocida".)_

Cuando Mordred llego a su habitación no pudo evitar la sensación de que toso el tiempo que estuvo con Jaune estaban siendo observados.

" _Buen podía ser mi imaginación, al fin y al cabo no se nada sobre sutileza. Creo que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda a ese chico el que estaba con una versión mía en la singularidad ¿Cuál era su nombre? A sí Jekyll, si el es útil._

Y así Mordred comenzó a buscar algo con que entretenerse hasta que llegara la noche- "bueno aun tengo la llave de su cuarto y aun hay cartas que leer"

* * *

"Demonios, esa puta se esta quedando con otro siervo, acaso no piensa en que los demás quieren coleccionar" dijo una voz masculina envuelto en las sombras mientras apretaba su copa.

"Ni idea, pero al igual que a los otros les da completa autonomía" dijo una voz femenina….

….apretar….

"Uuu ¿En serio lo tiene ella? Se veía tan lindo~ " dijo una tercera voz que le pertenecía a una mujer joven.

….apretar…..

Mas voces se unieron a los murmullos no tan silenciosos; si hay algo que los magos realmente odian es no conseguir lo que realmente quiere y lo que quieren todos en este momento es un siervo; un código místico con las experiencias y habilidades de un héroe a tu servicio….

O es lo que se suponía antes que Lauros los dejara a todos en coma a excepción de esa maga de tercera categoría la cual conseguía a todos bajo su control de alguna manera sin sellos de comando.

….apretar….

Y lo peor consiguió a un siervo que tenia una designación nunca antes vista, el cual es un consultor de…alguna clase. Según los rumores había derrotado a Espartaco con solo hablar por lo que necesitaron comenzar a seguirlo usando "familiares" en forma de escarabajos solo para darse cuenta que el ya había extendido su red de influencias a través de Chaldeas al fin y al cabo que mas podrían ser esas cartas mas que peticiones para unirse a su facción.

…. **Romper….**

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose causo que todos en la sala se voltearan a ver al causante de tal estruendo solo para ver al mago joven levantarse de su asiento sin importarle que su mano este sangrando o el hecho de que sus supuestos "amigos" no hicieran nada para para ayudarlo

Su apariencia era elegante y su traje de caldea solo acentuaba su pelo rojo bien peinado y sus ojos azules el cual comenzó a hablar con una voz practicada para un discurso:

"Ya es suficiente de esta farsa, esa perra ha dejado que eso códigos místicos vaguen libremente ignorando su lugar nosotros debemos hacer algo para recordarles cuál es su lugar, comenzando por aquel que se hace llamar paladín, así aprenderán a no dejarnos en este nido de ratas" al terminar de decir esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin embargo la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

"Que hay de su clasificación de nivel de estrellas" dijo una maga poco particular que tenía el pelo azul en un peinado de tirabuzón la cual causo que todos asintieran.

La clasificación de estrellas sirve para saber a qué siervo era apto que tal misión y no fuera eliminado; podía ser cualquier cosa: una pelea, una singularidad menor o una demostración de poder.

Sería perfecto para descubrir porque ese siervo es cuidado las 24 horas del día. Si sería un plan perfecto, o lo seria si hubiesen puesto atención a la figura en el candelabro el cual escuchaba de sus planes.

* * *

Decir que la situación en la que se encontraba era incomoda era quedarse corto, no solo estaba a la par de su archinemesis en la misma habitación sino que también había notado como Iskandar y Lord El-Melloi evitaban ver a Arturia directamente. " _algo que tendré que investigar"_

El contra guardián EMIYA solo podía tratar de imaginar por qué alguien como Gilgamesh se molestaría en tratar de ayudar a alguien como Jaune. " _Supongo que no pierdo nada con preguntar"_

"Oye Gilgamesh, ¿Por qué tan interesado en el chico? ¿A caso lo encuentras mejor que todos los siervo de Chaldea?" dijo el con un tono sarcástico sabiendo que eso solo lo incitaría a hablar para salir de una forma airosa.

"Aunque no merezcas que te hable te lo diré solo para que te regocijes en mi gloria; me interesa porque veo en el potencial, potencial carente en otros" Esta respuesta solo causo que las personas alrededor se quedaran con dudas.

Antes de poder preguntarle, la puerta se habría de golpe y el no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién o quiénes eran: Un trio de magos compuesto por 2 hombres y una mujer. Uno era gordito y usaba gafas, mientras que la chica tenía un bulto en el tabique dándole la apariencia de una bruja, el líder parecía ser el más desagradable ya que algo en él le recordaba a una serpiente.

"Hola Gu-da-ko, solo queríamos saber cuándo harás que el Paladín se clasifique, al fin y al cabo es obligatorio" dijo el que parecía ser el líder solo para que los demás soltaran una risa baja como si hubiesen puesto a la maestra en un aprieto.

"No se, supongo que cuando me lo digan" dijo un voz detrás de ellos esto hizo que los magos saltaran de sus pieles y se voltearan a ver a Jaune junto a Mashu detrás de ellos.

En otra situación esto hubiese sido una mala idea pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos no sabían que él era un humano normal así que debieron asumir que estaban entre la espada y la pared. Esto lo hubiese hecho reír si no fuera por el hecho de que los magos se estaban poniendo nerviosos y podrían hacer algo estúpido-

Lo cual paso cuando la chica maga disparo una bola de fuego directamente a Jaune. En ese momento de tener corazón se le hubiese parado; los demás estaban muy lejos y ninguno podía proyectar nada lo suficientemente rápido, ni siquiera Mashu podía hacer algo. Todos se prepararon para el olor a carne quemada- hasta que la bola se extinguió en una especie de campo de fuerza que parpadeo en blanco antes de desvanecerse dejando a todos confundidos.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" fue lo que la chica maga grito antes de correr junto a sus dos acompañantes dejando a todos boquiabiertos excepto Gilgamesh el cual tenía una sonrisa de Cheshire en el rostro. En ese momento la maestra hablo:

"Todos con Roman ahora" y así comenzó la leyenda del Paladín protegido por un manto heroica pero no la única leyenda en torno a él.

* * *

En la enfermería se determinó que la fuente de "El manto protector" como todos lo llamaban ahora se originaba desde el centro del alma de Jaune se dieron cuenta que se activó al momento del Rayshift como una habilidad innata; lo que se traducía en más razones para mantenerse oculto.

"¿Así que no sabes? Fue lo que pregunto el profesor que parecía más a una estrella de rock a lo cual negó con la cabeza por centésima: "No, realmente no. Pero no me sorprende había mucho de Remnant que no sabía" dijo el con sinceridad. Esto pareció convencerlo que después de una mirada analítica pero no fría se despidió alegando que tenía pápelo.

Esto lo dejo solo con el gigante rojo en un incómodo silencio, justo cuando Jaune se disponía a salir una mano en el hombro lo detuvo: "Espera, necesito tu ayuda de consultor" dijo el llamado rey de los conquistadores.

Esto le dio tiempo para ver su mirada era la que su padre le daba cuando él y su madre discutían la mirada de un hombre poderoso en una situación en la que no estaba acostumbrado, la de no saber que hacer. Por lo cual solo había una cosa que hacer:

"Claro, pero vamos a mi oficina, ahí habrá privacidad" y así el consultor de caldea tomo a su primer paciente.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Clase: Paladín**

 **Estadísticas: todas son E menos carisma y suerte los que son Ex.**

 **Bond 1: Un joven idealista que desea ser un héroe y mantener el legado de la familia. Tonto e idealista pero con un sentido del deber que lo obligara a ayudar y ser amigo hasta de los siervo más peligrosos. ¿Ya dijimos que es humano?**

 **Fin del capítulo comenten o manden PM. Para evitar dudas; sí, Jaune desbloqueó su aura gracias a el contacto con la singularidad. El ataque de fuego no lo afecto por que fue un hechizo de nivel bajo de un mago moderno, lo que es algo mas débil que la maza de Cardín.**

Perdón por el capitulo tan corto por eso un Omake:

"Entones… ¿que se supone que logre con este entrenamiento?" fue lo que pregunto el más nuevo residente de Chaldea mientras miraba a su "objetivo", el cual era una especie de muffin de chocolate sobre una mesa en la cocina.

" **te enseñará la importancia del sigilo"** oyó la voz de su maestra a través de un intercomunicador. Fue curioso el hecho que ella insistiese en que debía ir solo mientras ella se quedaba en SU habitación: **"Puedes agradecerme después por el camuflaje"**.

El camuflaje en cuestión era de hecho que una caja de mandarinas vacilla que su maestra tuvo la genial idea de escribir: _caja común nada sospechosa_ en un costado. Sin embargo sirvió de algo ya que nadie se dio cuenta que había robado el muffin….

….o es lo que creía ya que cierto Contra guardián lo había descubierto y no le gusto que alguien robara el postre de su novia.

En la habitación, sentada en la cama Mordred solo podía oír los gritos de una chica y ruidos metal contra metal:

"Jaune, Jaune estas ahí….responde Jaune, JJJJJJJAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE"

 **GAME OVER.**

 **FIN DEL OMAKE.** **MGS Dust Eater**


	4. Capitulo 3: Consultor de Chaldea parte 2

**No poseo RWBY o Fate ni sus personajes solo poseo esta historia. Ahora la votación entre cual es el Semblance de Jaune en esta:**

 **Redirección de daño: 1**

 **Llamado de Héroe: 1**

 **Ahora se que muchos opinan que el hecho de que el desbloqueara su Aura por contacto con una singularidad es Deus Ex Machina pero realmente era la única forma segura que había para desbloquearla. Me refiero ellos tratan de evitar que el se lastime así que no podía hacer algo como que se peleaba con alguien o algo así. Ahora la historia.**

* * *

Jaune no sabia como sentirse; por un lado estaba feliz de ayudar a alguien, por otro no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que técnicamente haya plagiado las palabras de alguien más. Mientras veía partir a su…..paciente caminando por el pasillo solo podía recordar su consulta:

Hace unos momentos-

Cuando volvieron a su cuarto después de las pruebas en el laboratorio, Iskandar o Alejandro Magno había asumido una personalidad algo tímida que contrataba con su actitud alegre que mostro en el tiempo que estaban con todo los demás no fue hasta que el decidió hablar que las cosas comenzaron a encajar:

Aparentemente el y la ¿señora? Pendragon-Emiya tuvieron una acalorada discusión durante una reunió en el pasado donde se dijeron cosas que el lamenta: Al parecer el quería evitar que ella cometiera una estupidez, el problema fue que las palabras que uso solo abrieran una grieta en su espíritu que junto a un incidente desconocido solo la convenció de seguir con su plan.

Afortunadamente el amor del señor Emiya y la amistad mostrada por otras personas la ayudaron mucho hasta el punto de que por sí solo ella logro darse cuenta de su error. Claro esta, que esto no borra lo que él dijo ese día e ahí su problema.

Jaune aun se sorprende de lo que el gigante rojo le dijo durante la "consulta":

" _Sabes, algo curioso es que la gente cree que yo nunca tuve perdidas; eso es falso ciertas batallas terminaron en derrota. Sin embargo mis perdidas eran tan bajas y además de que yo volvía mas fuerte a conseguir el objetivo que la gente termino creyendo que yo era imbatible. Pero no, era solo que yo sabia cuando retirarme para volver en el mejor momento"._

 _Antes que Jaune pudiera preguntar de que se trataba todo el respondió_ :

" _Pero esa ocasión en esa gran guerra del grial olvide las enseñanzas de mi mentor y me adelante demasiado: confundí prisa con velocidad y termine atacando a una niña ya de por sí confundida, yo no fui un conquistador sino un cobarde que pateo al caído, uno que ahora no sabe que hacer._

 _Cuando el lo miro a los ojo, el consultor de Chaldea solo podía pensar en las veces que sus padres le decían cosas "por su bien" ignorando que a veces esas ideas eran lo único que el podía usar pata consolarse. Era algo que usualmente pasa; la gente ignora que la gente vacía se aferra a cualquier sueño o ideal por imperfecto que sea para no sentirse insignificante y que ayudar a estas personas es mas complicado que simplemente señalar sus defectos y quitarles su último gramo de esperanza. Las personas prefieren tener una mala dirección a no tener ninguna._

 _Fue ahí cuando la "inspiración lo golpeo como un Ursa….nunca lo ha golpeado un Ursa pero debe sentirse así de fuerte; recordando a su padre el solo pudo responder:_

" _Conquistador, solo hay una opción posible; usted debe avanzar sin miedo y pedir disculpa" esto tomó por sorpresa al macedonio ya que solo hubo una respuesta que salió de su boca: "¿EHH?, pero eso no lo haría peor? no se si quiera verme."_

" _Mira realmente no importa si te perdona o no" dijo el falso siervo confundiendo más al Rider: "Ella es mujer, así que no olvidara la cosa tan fácilmente". Dijo el tomando un tono más serio tratando de sonar lo más maduro posible antes de proseguir: "Pero tampoco olvidará que intenté disculparse" eso claramente dio en el clavo ya que el pelirrojo pareció animarse y reconocer la lógica en esa idea lo cual causo una reacción típica de él._

" _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA". La estruendosa risa delató que el había comprado la idea. Levantándose rápidamente del sofá que servía como silla de análisis, el conquistador se levantó y se dirigió a la puerto para salir y buscar a cierta rubia no sin antes darse la vuelta y decir: "Gracias consultor sabíamos que era la persona indicada para esto" con estas palabras el conquistador se marchó sin mirar atrás ignorando el seño triste en la cara de Jaune._

* * *

"No, no lo soy, sólo repetí lo que mi abuelo le dijo a mi padre cuando olvido su aniversario" dijo para sí mismo lo que causo que el sintiera una pequeña pizca de culpa. "Je, supongo que soy tan falso con consultor que como siervo".

Bueno, no era momento para auto compadecerse; debía buscar la forma en que pidió mejorar como guerrero y consultor. El tenia ideas; la bibliotecas de Chaldea debía tener algún libro ha cerca de como analizar y resolver los problemas de las personas.

"Bien eso resuelve ese problema, ahora solo debo empezar a entrenar mis habilidades de combate" dijo así mismo mientras buscaba su escudo y espada encontrándolos dentro de su armario en su cuarto el cual según Gudako podía modificarse a su gusto. " _Tal vez pueda decorar con afiches de superhéroes_ " pensó de manera inocente hasta que recordó algo.

" _No, no puedo. Soy el consultor, no debo ser visto como infantil"._ Esto claro lo deprimió hasta que recordó que de hecho el estaba rodeado de ellos y pronto seria uno de ellos. Si tan solo sus piernas no temblaran sin control seria perfecto.

El se había encariñado de Mordred y no quería pensar mal de ella…pero la sonrisa psicótica que mostro cuando le dijeron que seria su sensei no le inspiro confianza exactamente. Aun así si su….padre le tenía confianza por algo sería así que-

 **CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHH.**

Un sonido metálico interrumpió sus pensamientos; el ruido provenía justo fuera del pasillo prácticamente en su puerta, sea lo que sea el debía investigar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la visión de una espada mas grande que Crocea Mors tirada en el suelo desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz; cuando busco en los alrededores vio a su instructora en una posición de atrapada con un brazo apuntando hacia a delante y los dedos extendidos. Solo digamos que la expresión de ambos era…curiosa por así decir.

El rostro de Mordred solo podía compararse con el de un niño pequeño siendo atrapado con las manos en el tarro de galletas, la expresión de Jaune era….era…. ¿Uuhhm? ¿Cómo explicar? Como si un padre encontrara a su hijo comiendo la maza de galletas justo a la par de galletas recién horneadas siendo sólo una pregunta posible la cual hacer: ¿Por qué?.

Cuando Mordred se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella solo pudo responder de una manera: "Uuhhg… ¿Tropecé y mi espada se resbalo de mis manos?

¿En serio? ¿Esa era la gran escusa que su maestra podía inventar? Si, el sabia que era mentira, el tampoco era tan denso…Pero….eso significaba pedir saber la verdad, lo que eventualmente lo llevaría a involucrase en…..lo que sea que ella este metida.

"Bien….creo, creo que es mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento" dijo el tratando de evitar el tema. A lo cual su maestra pereció estar de acuerdo.

"Yo….si, mejor vamos" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento siendo seguido por Jaune el cual no noto pequeños trozos de barro en el suelo así como una joya roja que servía de cámara apenas unos momentos

 **-Apenas unos momentos-**

Mordred comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de sufrir algún tipo de problema de atención. Literalmente ella tenia pensado ir con Jaune o mejor dicho a su habitación para poder descubrir algo interesante en las cartas enviadas ***tos*** chantaje ***tos*,** hasta que vio a Shakespeare discutiendo con Hans ha cerca de la saga de libros Discworld y se pregunto como seria una pelea de "nerds" la cual resulto ser algo decepcionante.

Fue cuando siguió con su camino que se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo esconderse detrás de un pilar en el corredor; A Iskandar salir de la habitación de su aprendiz con una cara pensativa mientras caminaba por el corredor.

Ella no sabia que pensar al respecto; le agradaba aunque nunca hubiesen hablado personalmente…..pero había algo entre el y su padre que no le gustaba, como un acuerdo silencioso y eso le molestaba.

Un sonido de aleteo la saco de su mente cuando vio un familiar de barro espiando afuera de la habitación, notando que la puerta automática no estaba asegurada debido a la falta del seguro como lo indicaba la luz verde en el panel de control y dándose cuenta que el bicho trataría de entrar a espiar a Jaune. Ella no podía permitir eso.

Actuando por instinto Mordred lanzo su arma hacia la criatura la cual estallo en pedazos, antes de poder celebrar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose reveló a Jaune con una expresión indescriptible causando que ella digiera la mejor excusa en que podía pensar:

"Uuhhg…. ¿Tropecé y mi espada se resbaló de mis manos?" Y en ese momento ella solo quería golpearse en la cara a si misma. De todas las personas que podía imaginar en tragarse eso Jaune no era quien creía que caería al fin y al cabo debía evaluar a los demás así que-

"Bien….creo que es mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento" dijo el causando que Mordred sólo pensara una cosa - _"¿Qué? ¿Enserio?"_.

Tal vez otras personas le hubiesen dicho algo acerca la verdad para que estuviera alerta y todo….pero ella era Mordred y creyó que alguien como el solo se volvería paranoico a cerca de todo, así que…

"Yo…..si, mejor vamos" dijo ella causando que su alumno la siguiera mientras pensaba en algo. Si, ella había tomado la decisión correcta, luego se lo diría a su padre y seria una misión cumplida; mientras solo había una cosa por hacer; en su mente solo podía oír algo:

" _Curso de entrenamiento de Mordred Mode: On"._ En un instante el rostro juvenil adopto una apariencia seria que infundía temor en el corazón de los hombres que trataban d entrar en la caballería de Camelot. Jaune solo podía preguntarse por que de repente sentía tanto miedo.

* * *

"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que piensan?" pregunto la loca Gudako mientras miraba a todos sentados en la mesa en la sala de estrategia para la reunión y esperaba con ansías.

La sala en si era una habitación simple con solo una lámpara de techo que daba una iluminación pobre, causando que solo la mesa blanca y redonda estuviese iluminada mientras todo lo demás quedaba a oscuras. Esto no era raro teniendo en cuenta que originalmente esta sala era un depósito y que la mesa la trajeron de una singularidad menor.

En ella se encontraban actualmente: Gudako, Mashu, Roman, El Melloi ii, Emiya, Arturia, Jeanne, Atalanta y Gilgamesh. Faltaba Iskandar pero el había dicho que llegaría luego.

La reunión en si se trataba de una forma de que el "paladín" sobreviviera a su prueba de clasificacion.

El plan era simple; hacer un talismán que le diera a Jaune encubrimiento de presencia durante una singularidad menor mientras otro usaba un código místico para darle su apariencia y mostrar ciertas habilidades que le permitan clasificarlo por lo menos en 3 estrellas.

"Maestra, realmente creo que es una buena idea, tiene muchos detalles a cubrir pero creo que es buena idea" dijo una voz que venia de las sombras causando que todos se voltearan en estado de pánico….

…hasta que se relajaron al darse cuenta que era el contra guardián Assassin o mejor conocido como Kiritsugu Emiya "el asesino de mago" el cual había llegado sin que nadie se diese cuenta. " _Su leyenda no es exagerada"._

Tanto ella como El Melloi ii sintieron cierto miedo ante el. Aunque no era el mismo de su línea de tiempo los recuerdo de los demás y la información del grial causo que este asumiera la identidad del que peleó en la cuarta guerra del grial en Fuyuki, hasta el punto de ser indistinguibles.

Todo en el decía peligro: su postura, sus armas bajo su ropa, la manera que fuma sin importarle nada en la habitación, la forma que mira despreocupadamente alrededor. O sí, el era una asesino en todos los sentidos.

"Eh viejo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Archer Emiya causando que todos miraran directamente al Asesino….a excepción de Gudako que ya sabía la respuesta.

"La jefa me llamo" dijo el mientras daba una calada a su cigarro mientras Gudako asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Aparentemente necesita mi…"experiencia burlando magos" para este trabajo" termino el mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Gudako, a un lado de su "hijo" y al otro de Atalanta.

"¿Y….q-que clase de ***tos*** … experiencia estamos hablando?" pregunto Roman con _algo_ de nerviosismo. Aunque todos mostraban lo nervioso que estaban Emiya Shirou solo podía rodar los ojos; todos entendían que para el solo es el hombre que lo crio por 5 años pero para los demás el era alguien para tener cuidado de toparse en un mal día….

…al menos que fuera Gudako, Gudako incluso le pregunta ha cerca de los detalles. ¿Qué? Ella siempre tuvo curiosidad de como vencía a magos más fuertes que el sin problemas; Además es gracias a su presencia que los magos no han intentado nada tonto…..aun.

"Y que es lo que piensas Kiritsugu" dijo Saber con un cierto veneno en la voz claramente pensando en los recuerdos de su participación en la 4° guerra. Ellos podrán estar en el mismo equipo pero tal vez nunca se lleven bien totalmente. Si el no noto esto o decidió ignorarlo no podría saberlo cuando el continuo explicando.

"No les va a gustar pero…." Calada al cigarro –"pero debemos pedir ayuda a Medea" dijo el mientras esperaba una reacción, al no ver ninguna el continuó con su explicación "Bien sugiero que-

"DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO METERENOS A ESA LOCA" retumbo la voz iracundo de Arturia, la cual amenazaba a Kiritsugu con un bouken que salió de…..algún lado.

Para cualquiera esto seria raro, al menos si no conociera la historia detrás: después de que ellas "hicieran las paces" por lo que paso en la 5° guerra habían estado evitándose como la peste. El problema viene cuando en una singularidad Arturia fue secuestrada por una versión de Medea y cuando la encontraron ya era muy tarde….

…..ella había sido vestida como una Maid Gotic-Lolita. No, esto es serio, no es materia de risa, resiste Emiya, no rías, no rías.

"JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJENENEJEJEJE" era lo único que podía oírse viniendo de parte de la santa en la habitación la cual término cuando una presencia maligna inundó el lugar viniendo desde el Rey de los Caballeros la cual causo que todos se quedaran mudos.

Muchos dirán que Kiritsugu se había ablandado y que su aptitud no era propia de su leyenda. El diría que teniendo en cuenta su situación como contra guardián es lógico que el aproveche su tiempo aquí. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de las dudas acerca de el e Irisviel.

"Bien ya que es todo me retiro" dijo el mientras caminaba fuera de las sala- ¡solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Iskandar! El cual parecía igualmente sorprendido y procedió a saludarlo de la manera que lo hacia siempre:

"Maestro Asesino" dijo el con un tono serio pero no hostil.

""Conquistador" respondió con un tono sereno. El siempre se pregunto como logro no perder la cabeza con tantos a los que había lastimado en el mismo lugar.

Sin embargo cuando el salió de la habitación, no pudo evitar notar un cierto brillo alegre en lo ojos del Conquistador. _¿Tal vez necesite algo de eso?_ Pensó para sí. Lo que necesitaba ahora era ir a fumar a la azotea; de haber estado concentrado de sus alrededores hubiese notado una sombra vigilándolo.

* * *

"Mordred…..para. Ya no puedo" dijo Jaune mientras rogaba por un descanso; su camisa estaba empapada de sudor y jadea por aire. Mientras su mentora miraba de una manera depredadora-."Nah, por primera vez encuentro una bolsa de box con resistencia suficiente para dos round seguido"

Talvez si las personas oyeran esto fuera de contexto causaría malos entendidos, por suerte ellos tenia la sala de entrenamiento para si solos lo que causaba que ninguno se tuviera que preocupar por que alguien los encontraba.

Los siervos no necesitaban entrenar y los magos nunca harían algo tan "mundano" como esto por lo que sabían que nadie los buscaría aquí. Según su mentora esta instalaciones solo estaba aquí para evitar el sobre peso y otros males pero según lo que había aprendido acerca de la antigua jefa y los magos en general bien se diría que era una forma de intimidación. _"Geez, en comparación con ellos soy un atleta"._

"Bien, por lo menos logras esquivar 3 golpes antes de caer, lo mejor es tu "manto" te protege de los demás" dijo ella mientras clavaba a "Clarent" en el piso y comenzaba a explicar sus errores: "Para empezar pones demasiada atención a tu mano de espada y poca a la del escudo; detienes golpes con la primera que deberías parar con la segunda".

Esto le llamo la atención a Jaune, de toda las veces que entreno con su padre nunca le dijo algo tan obvio; era imposible que alguien con tanta experiencia no se diera cuenta de eso. " _O si lo hizo y no quiso decir"_ pensó el mientras guardaba la espada en su funda-escudo.

Tristemente nadie le dijo que Mordred solo consideraba el entrenamiento terminado cuando uno de los dos (Jaune) estuviera en el piso por lo cual tomo el siguiente curso de acción para recordarle que nunca debía bajar la guardia. Ella ataco.

 **CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHH**

Como efecto de su entrenamiento, el logro bloquear el golpe entrante de manera instintiva impresionando a la Caballero que ahora tenía una ligera sonrisa….la cual fue borrada unos momentos después cuando un ruido extraño salía de la extraña funda.

Esto la confundió ya que no era el sonido de algo roto, más bien como el mecanismo de un reloj como el que Mordred trato de desarmar y armar para calmar su curiosidad. Solo teniendo éxito en la primera parte.

Fue ahí cuando recordó algo de la vaina de Jaune; ¡era mecánica! Ella recordó como se había transformado en un escudo por lo que sabia lo que iba a pasar el escudo se expandiría y lo lastimaría.

Cuando se vieron a los ojos, supieron que hacer en un lapso menor a un segundo, si la soltaba saldría disparada a algún lado y si el la sujetaba lo mutilaría; la única opción era desactivarla. Ella sujeto la vaina con fuerza mientras el desactivaba el mecanismo. Ella podía sentir la tensión ejercida por el mecanismo, de haber sido humana le arrancaría los dedos. Fue cuando oyó un click que supo que el peligro había pasado.

Después de eso, ella le entrego la funda a su dueño el cual la tomo rápidamente mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. Geez pensar que alguien le daría tanta confianza después de…..bueno todo, ella le diría a el en algún momento pero no aún-

 **PPPPPPPPOOOOOOPPPPP**

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con un sonido similar a una botella de champán siendo descorchado; al mirar a su aprendiz se dio cuenta de que lo causo:

La maldita espada salió disparada de su funda. Si, así como lo oye; la espada ahora volaba en el aire a velocidad de flecha, la cual se incrusto en una puerta mientras ambos observaban como idiotas

Si fue una falla en el mecanismo o una función secreta no importaba ahora, en especial cuando tanto ella como el lograron oír un grito de miedo desde detrás de esa puerta….

* * *

Helga Lichthammer no estaba feliz. Ninguno de los otros magos le daba el prestigio a su familia la cual merecían su legado se cuenta desde antes de la fundación de la Torre del Reloj, ¿pero alguien entendía eso? No, creían que su arte: el rayo, había perdido su importancia después de ser usado por Víctor Frankenstein para su criatura. ¡TONTOS! Eso solo probó que el rayo es la máxima fuerza en este mundo, tanto que la civilización de los mundanos gira en torno a ella.

¡La electricidad era la fuerza que ha moldeado al mundo desde el principio!

Pero ahora ella estaba aquí atrapada en este lugar sin poder demostrar su poder y menos tomar su lugar por culpa de Flauros, no siervo, no gratificación, nada por lo que había venido. Muchos le decían que se casara con algún miembro de una familia con más prestigio en la torre del reloj.

Su belleza le había ganado varias proposiciones de matrimonio (políticos) gracias a su piel blanca a juego con su cabello y sus ojos ámbar. Lo único bueno de su situación era que podía aprovechar su conocimiento de lo mundano para tener ventaja sobre los otros: nada que funcionara con electricidad se escapaba de su poder. Tanto así que podía sentir a dos presencias en ese calabozo al que llamaban gimnasio.

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta enfrentar al raro siervo paladín para ver si era digno de ser su código místico-

¡Cuando una espada casi la decapita!

Había atravesado la puerta de metal a la misma altura de su cabeza solo deteniéndose a cinco centímetros de su ojo izquierdo causando que ella gritara….dignamente y cayera al suelo…..elegantemente. Antes de que el miedo acabara lo peor paso la puerta se abrió revelando al siervo que buscaba, parado en frente de ella a pocos metro de distancia se encontraba sacando su espada de la puerta mientras liberaba un aura asesina solo para verla y decir con una voz frías:

"¿Estas bien?... **Ángel de nieve** "

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. La atrapo ¿pero como la descubrió? Acaso ella fue ruidosa, activo un sensor o acaso simplemente el posee…. **Detección de Presencia.** Para cuando ella llego a esa conclusión su cuerpo ya había decidido huir de forma automática logrando correr a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier mago….o atleta. De hacerse quedado no solo se hubiese dado cuenta que Jaune no solo no era una amenaza sino que la persona que desprendía esa aura era Mordred….

…"Oye espera, yo solo-…..Oum salió huyendo" dijo Jaune mientras trataba de explicar la situación. Al voltearse se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con Mordred: "¿Oi, estas bien?" al oír esto ella pareció relajarse y respondió:

"Si, es…solo….no me agradan los demás magos. Me recuerdan a mi madre". Esto solo hizo que Jaune se preguntara si debía ayudarla con una sesión de consultoría.

El ni siquiera sabía que después de ese incidente todos los magos de Chaldea que no fueran un siervo o Gudao comenzaron a verlo con miedo.

* * *

La terraza de Chaldea era un lugar perfecto para fumar si realmente soportas el frío; lo cual era posible gracias a su estatus como siervo por lo cual Kiritsugu podía disfrutar de su placer culpable sin problemas- o eso es lo que creyó cuando oyó la puerta de mantenimiento abrirse mostrando a El-Melloi el segundo con su propio cigarro en la boca.

"Hey" dijo el mago de una manera casual. "Hey" contesto el asesino de magos de la misma manera.

"Asi…que, también estas ayudando al chico a sobrevivir" dijo el mago mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

"Si"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el maestro de la Torre del Reloj de manera que era cauteloso. Sin encargó el mensaje era claro: ¿Por qué alguien como el ayudaría a alguien que no tiene magia?

"Sabes yo no soy el monstruo que todos creen, he matado a muchos pero siempre había una razón, la ultima vez que no hice nada para evitar que alguien fuera del mundo iluminado por la luna….muchos pagaron el preció. Se lo que los magos pueden hacerle a un inocente sin el menor grado de culpa. Ya llegue tarde una vez, no dejare que pase de nuevo"

Esto claramente sorprendió a se Waver ya que no recordaba nada de esto del Kiritsugu que conoció en la guerra del Grial; por lo cual decidió compartir algo importante.

"Sabes Iskandar y Saber hicieron las pases" dijo el mago mientras inhalaba algo de humo. Esto se gano una ligera sonrisa de parte del asesino de magos.-"Ya era hora" dijo el de manera calmada.

"Habían dado vueltas alrededor del tema por semanas". Después de inhalar su cigarro preguntó: "¿Y quien o que fue el responsable?"

"Jaune" respondió El Melloi sin dudar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Waver se dio cuenta que Kiritsugu estaba meditando antes de poder preguntarle que pensaba el hablo:

"Je, creo que debería ver a ese consultor" dijo el mientras volvía a calar su cigarro siendo acompañado por el demi-siervo. Lo que ambos no notaron era la figura oscura similar a la que espiaba a los magos y a Jaune en el gimnasio, una figura que en este momento le decía a través de su otro "yo" todo lo que ocurrió a una reina de cabello platinado amante de lo chismes y con una conocido vlog en el circuito creado de Chaldea que hablaba de cierta habilidad del paladín para "resolver sus problemas".

Ellos no tienen idea acerca de la tormenta por venir.

* * *

 **Y fin del capitulo para mas información envíen un Pm o review, solo critica constructiva. Ahora me han enviado sugerencia ha cerca de darle a este fic un esquema de "Chaldea's Fragment" no descarto que es buena idea pero…..no se el punto de este fic es mostrar como una personas a normal puede ser el que salve al héroe así que me sale mas fácil enfocar todo desde la perspectiva de Jaune que del paciente, pero no descarto la posibilidad.**

 **Recuerden la votación para la Semblance de Jaune:**

 **Reflexión de daño: envía el daño por impacto a otra dirección.**

 **Llamada del héroe: restablece el mana en los siervos aliados.**

 **Nueva: Señuelo espiritual: crea un señuelo que afecta un rival para que vea a un Jaune falso mientras el verdadero gana algo similar a ocultamiento de presencia. Se basa en los ataque de pánico que Jaune sufre a veces.**

 **Extra:**

Nombre: Jaune Arc. Clase: Paladín. (Falso)

Todos sus estatus son estadísticas son rango E excepto su suerte y carisma que son rango EX.

Noble Phantams: Manto de protección: protege a Jaune de daños considerables. (La espada de Mordred).

Detección de presencia (falso): La Suerte de Jaune lo lleva a toparse con diferentes tipos de personas, las cuales pueden huir o pelear.


	5. Capitulo 4: Una canción de cuarzo p1

**No poseo RWBY ni Fate's saga ni sus personajes o sus personajes solo esta historia. Disculpen por lo falta de actualización tuve un bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Capitulo 5: Un canción de cuarzo y gacha. Libro uno: Tambores de Guerra.**

* * *

" _En momentos de peligro en cuando los héroes aparecen, son los que dicen: boi tengo una idea"_

* * *

Correr, era lo único que podía hacer mientras buscaba ayuda. Todos sabían que este día llegaría; pero nadie quiso escuchar. Magos, Siervos ¡Tontos! Nadie quiso escuchar y ahora pagamos las consecuencias:

"Aun lado, aun lado" gritaba mientras hacia que las personas se apartarán mientras pasaba volando hacia su ubicación. La única persona que podía detener el derrame de sangre en este lugar. Podía ver la puerta con el letrero, casi llega.

Una vez llego a la puerta comenzó o golpearla como loca: "¡RAPIDO ABRE LA PUERTA, SI ESTAS HACIEDO LO QUE CREO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO; SOLO PIENSA EN MORDRED Y SE TE PASA!"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Jaune con el pelo húmedo y un cepillo de dientes en la boca y una miraba confundida:

"¿Eh? Gudako ¿Qué pasa?" Oh chico, no te imaginas.

* * *

Durante sus dos semanas en Chaldea Jaune aprendió que ser un consultor tenia un precio; levantarse temprano, atender a las reuniones del personal y evitar que sus pacientes se mataran entre sí esto último era demasiado cierto y común para su gusto, como por ejemplo este día. Asi que el había sugerido una idea: crear un cuerpo de vigilantes con voluntarios a lo que todos aceptaron solo había un problema. El debía ser el capitán ya que necesitaban a alguien que pudiera estar en Chaldea todo el tiempo así que…

"¿Y?...¿que paso?" pregunto el después de que Gudako le dio la oportunidad de vestirse con su nuevo uniforme: una chaqueta blanca con el logo de Chaldea en el hombro izquierdo sobre una camisa negra junto a un par de pantalones negros con un cinto de donde colgaban Crocea Morf y su vaina.

"Lo peor; Iskandar se entero que uno de los Hassan encontró una copia del videojuego comanda y conquista y exigió ser el primero solo para que Nero digiera que la única que podía exigir propiedades era Roma y ahora los romanos e Iskandar y sus amigos están apunto de meterse en una batalla por el" al explicar eso Jaune supo que las cosas estaban apunto de descontrolarse.

"Iré" dijo el mientras activaba su intercomunicador: "Chicos tenemos una situación, reúnanse en el comedor para los detalles"

"Iremos ¿Quiénes Jaune? Se mas específico" dijo la voz de Mordred de manera que sabia que había una sonrisa en el rostro de la caballero enloquecida.

"Dios quien propuso ese nombre" murmuro él antes de hablar través del intercomunicador: "Reúnanse en el comedor….uuhhhggh….. Guardia Nocturna". El claramente podía oír a unos asentir y a otros quejarse por el nombre. _No es como si pudiese culparlos_.

"Deséame suerte" le dijo a su jefa. A lo que ella solo pudo asentir antes de mirarlo y decir: "Vuelve a salvo o vuelve sobre tu escudo". A esto el solo pudo mirarla antes de darse la vuelta e irse al comedor.

El no sabía so debía sentirse orgulloso o preocupado por el hecho que todos los siervos le aplaudían mientras pasaba junto a ellos.

* * *

" _En los oscuros pasillos de Chaldea del vigésimo primer milenio solo hay guerra"_

 _-Mordred Pendragon. Codex del capítulo de "Los brazos sangrantes" de la Guardia Nocturna._

* * *

Dentro del comedor de Caldea un grupo vario pinto se había reunido lo mas rápido posible entre ellos estaba: Mordred, Dantes, Héctor, Jeanne, Beowulf, Nigthtingale, Sasaki, Okita y por supuesto Jaune el cual no tenia tiempo de esperar a los demás así que debía informar lo más rápido posible.

"Señores, señoritas, Mordred. Tenemos una situación sin precedentes; esta mañana a las 9:00, el rey de los conquistadores se entero que un videojuego de los que el es fanático esta a su disposición en la sala recreativa. Tristemente Nero se entero de esto y decidió que ya que era la hora reservada para los romanos ellos deberían jugar primero, una cosa llego a la otra y terminaron de la forma que están" se volteo para mirar a sus compañeros los cuales se petrificaron por su pausa dramática: "En la guerra de bolas de nieve mas grande de Chaldea"

"Hay por favor" "¿Eso es todo?" "¿Me levante para esto?".

"Si, si ya se que no suena tan peligroso pero les recuerdo ¿Qué pasó cuando se inicio una guerra de bolas de nieve?" El silencio solo significaba que recordaban ese oscuro día: los gritos, el terror y desesperación. Solo Oum sabe que decidió usar salsa de tomate en los últimosel todavía podía recordar las palabras que Jin Ke le dijo cuando una enorme mancha roja se estampó en su vestido blanco:

" _Jaune ¿Por qué pasa esto?" preguntó ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente._

" _No lo se" era lo único que podía decir tratando de sufocar sus propias lágrimas._

" _Quiero irme a casa" y asi ella cerro sus ojos. Yo también quiero soldado, yo también. Afortunadamente se firmo un tratado para evitar eso de nuevo:_

" _El tratado de Tomasino; prohíbe el uso de globos de agua rellenos de todo aquello que no sea H²O. Actualmente resguardado en la habitación del Paladín de Chaldea"_

"Tanta salsa derramada y todo por una broma de mal gusto" expreso solemne el salvador de Francia causando que todos asintieran con la cabeza a excepción de Mordred la cual estaba en una singularidad en ese momento. Después de honrar a los caídos Jaune saco una pizarra blanca y unos marcadores para explicar su plan de acción:

"Muy bien, como saben tanto Iskandar como Nero se están enfrentando fuera de Chaldea en una batalla de bolas de nieve frente al muro norte, ósea el lado con mas ventanas de vidrio, y también el cual recibe toda la fuerza del viento, así que si rompen esas ventanas el interior se congelará. Se que a ningún les- nos afecta el frío, pero al menos que quieran resbalar por el agua-nieve o tener que usar muebles húmedos tenemos que evitar eso".

Mientras los siervos parecían tomar las cosas en serio, Jaune comenzó a dibujo en la pizarra lo que vendría siendo Chaldea o una caja con un cordero adentro luego dibujo una colina ubicada detrás de ellos o un sombreo…..o una víbora comiendo un elefante.

"Bien señores y señoras; no mentiré aunque tenemos ventaja de altura debido a que nos estacionaremos en el techo del edificio, no hay que olvidar que nos enfrentamos a uno de los mejores conquistadores de la historia y a un imperio en constante expansión con el apoyo de Altera. Tal vez algunos no lo logren.

"¿Por eso te refieres ha?..." pregunto la encarnación de la venganza conocido como Edmund Dantes, una pieza de trabajó que se niega a ir a su consultorio. Sin embarga esa era una buena pregunta: "Fácil, tal vez algunos deban hacer papeleo extra por daños a la propiedad".

Una serie de exclamaciones se comenzaron a oír y ¿Jeanne comenzó a rezar? Cualquier diría que es exagerado sino fuera por que esas formas miden del tamaño de Gudako…..y pesan igual.

"Lo se, lo se. Si podemos evitar eso seria genial. Elena dijo que tomaron a todos los autómatas que usaban como familiares en su zonas designadas" cuando el miro en su informe recibido por parte de Mashu la cual estaba esperando en el tejado, solo podía preguntarse si estaba leyendo bien: "¿La pequeña macedonia y Camelot's Cove? Asi como…¿El autentico Imperio Romano"

"¡Espera! ¿Padre esta en esto también?" pregunto Mordred la cual lo miró con ojos entrecerrados que pusieron nervioso a Jaune, al fin y al cabo el seguía siendo su instructora de combate.

"Si ahora que han limado asperezas, ellos parecen haberse vuelto amigos y a ella no le gusto que Nero trato de imponerse sobre otros" No tiene nada que ver con que Nero se llamo la Saber original y presumió su pecho. Su amplió pecho.

" _Cálmate Jaune, suprímelo"_

"Bien entonces estamos bajo en números" dijo Héctor mientras bostezaba lo que hizo que todos los miraban con rostros algo angustiados…

…..todos menos Mordred, que ansiaba una buena pelea. Eso era cierto; no tenían los números pero si la ubicación y el "armamento" de su lado. Tal vez no dañen a los siervos pero sí a los autómatas.

"¡SI! será como el Fortnite" expresó Mordred efusivamente dejando a los demás confundidos. Por lo menos tenemos eso.

La santa de Orleans levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta: "¿Cómo sabremos cuando todo empiece?" preguntó ella mientras mira a ambos lados como si buscara algo.

 _Extraño, ella parece nerviosa._ ¿Debería vigilar eso?

"No te preocupes, tengo personas de confianza"

* * *

"Oye ¿Me pregunto que hacemos aquí?" preguntó Cu Culain a su compañero el famoso general y rey Leónidas.

"Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, me refiero; somos el producto de una coincidencia cósmica, o hay un Dios. Me mantiene despierto toda la noche".

"¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero porque estamos en medio de la nieve y no en Chaldea haciendo…pues lo que sea" pregunto el sabueso de Irlanda dándose cuenta de lo profundo que el rey espartano podía ser.

"Ha bueno, vigilamos a ambos ejércitos para saber cuando iniciaran sus ataque" dio el espartano mientras quitaba la nieve de sus calzado.

"Lo se pero…¿No te molesta que solo informemos y luego nos retiremos al edificio?" pregunto recordando a cierto sacerdote sádico.

"No realmente" respondió Leónidas mientras vigilaba la empalizada "Yo y mis hombre nos mantuvimos en un lugar estratégico"

Cu solo podía asentir, aún así…

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!" pregunto el general con una sorpresa nunca antes vista por el niño de la luz de Irlanda mientras apuntaba a la dirección que debían vigilar. Al mirar a lo que causo tal muestra de expresión de parte del endurecido guerrero, Cu Culain solo podía mirar con asombro y terror.

 _Al horizonte se deslumbraba dos ejércitos de igual tamaño, los cuales cubrían el manto de nieve con diferentes colores; uno era completamente rojo y parecía un mar de sangré, el otro parecía una arcoíris que incluía el dorado y plata._

 _Armas de guerra que retumbaban en los anales de la historia se movían a través de las colinas blancas. El campo de batalla rugía por sangré._

 _Rey Leónidas, general espartano. Crónicas de Chaldea._

"¡ENCIENDE LA EMPALIZADA!" grito Cu Culain mientras mantenía la vista en ambos contendientes. Sin que se lo tuvieran que decir de nuevo el rey encendió la pira de madera…..usando un fósforo claro está y quemando su contenido: heno remojado en gasolina.

 **FFFFFUUUUSSSSHHHHH**

Las llamas no tardaron en iluminar todo el lugar por lo que sabían que las personas en el techó podían ver el humo a la distancia, solo tenían que volver ahí-

"Oye espera, ¿Por qué no usamos nuestra conexión mental para dar el mensaje?" Cuestionó el espartano causando que Cu negara con la cabeza y respondiera: "Por que solo podemos informarle a Gudako, y a quien debemos informar es a Jaune" Era raro pero ese chico le agradaba, posiblemente por que le recordaba a el mismo en su juventud.

"Pero…si Gudako estará ahí ¿No se lo podría informar?" y ese señores era un punto muy válido. Lo que significa que gastaron dos horas de su vida cortando y apilando troncos, otros dos en esperar, cuatro en total para nada. En ese momento el solo quería meter su cabeza en la nieve y no salir de ahí nunca salir de nuevo.

* * *

"¡MIREN ES LA SEÑAL!" dijo un hombre de pelo largo y cola de caballo conocido como Quirón; debido a su naturaleza didacta el sintió que era su responsabilidad ayudar a mantener el orden en Chaldea, de ahí que se unió al cuerpo de vigilantes.

"Lo veo Quirón, el tiempo se acerca" respondió la maestra de Chaldea con un seño fruncido vistiendo un abrigó largo que era un código místico que evitaba el frío. Algo en toda esta situación le parecía sospechoso; primero ¿desde cuando los Hassan eran tan vocales con sus hallazgos? Era casi como si alguien trataran de provocar esto ¿pero quien? Los demás magos habían estado muy calmados casi como si evitaran el contactó con ella…..y con Jaune.

" _¿Acaso ellos planearon esto, para descubrir algo ha cerca de Jaune?"_ eso explicaría su ausencia total; sería para prepararse para esto. Lamentablemente ella no tenía evidencias, así que no podía acusarlos de nada.

"Sempai ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto la kohai de pelo lavanda con lentes la cual sostenía su escudo listó para cualquier cosa.

"En este momento esperar a los demás" dijo ella maldiciéndose por ser tan dependiente a otros cuando se trataba de estrategia; técnicamente las persona que la entrenaban estaban en el campo causando problemas. Tal vez debería hacer una visita a Jaune acerca de eso. En ese momento la puerta del tejado se abrió revelando al ante dicho junto con el resto de la fuerza de vigilancia.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto con algo de preocupación. "Los vigías han dado la señal" respondió Quirón. Esto dio mucho que pensar a Jaune mientras se retiraba a la zona de vigilancia en la plataforma.

En su corto tiempo el se había ganado la amistad y confianza de muchos siervos hasta el punto que Arash había bromeado ha cerca de que tenia un carisma rango A+ _cerca es Ex._

Claro que esto no importaba en este momento lo importante era saber si había algo que pudiera servir para parar esta locura. En ese momento vio a Mordred a la cual saludo después de que el a dejó de hablar con Dantes.

"Hey Gudako ¿Qué con todo este desorden? Es exagerado ¿no crees? Me refiero "La Gran Tomatada" no pudo ser tan mala" dijo ella claramente sin saber lo que podía pasar si todo se salía de control.

"Pobre, Pobre Mordred, tu no estuviste ahí, no sabes del infierno que esto puede volverse" dijo la voz conocida de Astolfo detrás de ellas mirando fijamente al horizonte dándole la espalda a ambas en todo momento. En ese momento cualquiera podía decir qué Astolfo tenia un flashback:

"Era un caos; proyectiles cayendo y golpeando a todo lo que se movía: hombres, mujeres, niños. Todo era un blanco para "ellos". Todos los que pudimos tratamos de salir por donde sea, los mas rezagados trataron de ponerse a cubierto bajo las mesas del comedor. Eso no los salvó. Primero eran solo unos cuantos, tocando sus ropas viendo las manchas rojas en ellos. Entonces el infierno se desató: por un lado y otro todo fue una gran mancha roja" en ese momento los dedos de se aferraron tan fuerte a la barandilla que parecía como si pudiera partirla en dos…..lo que de hecho podía.

"Yo hubiera caído en la misma situación de no ser por el capitán" dijo el mientras miraba a Jaune "El nos cubrió a mi y a otros con su escudo, cuando todo termino el sugirió que lo siguiéramos y creáramos un cuerpo de vigilancia y yo con gusto acepté". Mordred realmente pudo notar el cambio en la personalidad del Rider.

"Has cambiado" dijo ella. "La guerra hace eso" respondió él. Eso sonaría genial si no fuera por el hecho que lo impulsaba su "Degeneración de Cordura" que lo devolvería a su estado original en unas horas.

"¿Y quienes eran ellos?" pregunto ella tratando de sacar algo bueno de la conversación.

"No lo se pero cuando lo sepa…..lo sabrás" dijo el mientras miraba a el horizonte. Lo mejor es ir a hablar con Jaune. Mientras caminaba al

* * *

punto de observación ella noto las miradas de todos; angustia, preocupación y duda….y a Héctor vendiendo brochetas de cerdo.

Cuando llego donde Jaune ella solo podía mirar el rostro pensativo del Paladín y el no tan sutil rostro enamorado de Mashu. Solo el podía ser tan denso.

"Asi que….¿Que es lo que haremos?" preguntó la caballero de la rebeldía, esperando saber si había una fuga de gas o algo así, ya que no podía explicar de otra forma como es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo con todo este disparate…aunque debía admitir que le daba algo de nostalgia: la caballería, los asaltos a los muros, la camarería entre soldados. Oh si buenos tiempos…buenos tiempos.

"Realmente no lo se nada de esto parece tener sentido" dijo el mientras miraba junto a los demás una "mapa" que parecía ser dibujado por un niño de 5 años. "Sinceramente no se como esto podía ser peor-"

"¡CAPITAN, AMBOS EJÉRCITOS SE MUEVEN! Grito Astolfo mientras miraba a través de….¿Un tuvo de cartón?

En ese momento Jaune solo saco su espada para usarla como puntero en el mapa para explicar una posible idea, tristemente todo su "ejercito" interpreto esto como una señal de guerra:

"¡ACTIVEN LAS CATAPULTAS!" grito Héctor lo que causo que varias catapultas lanzaran enormes bolas de nieve. Era curioso pero las catapultas parecían usar una liga muy extraña….¡OH POR DIOS! Son sostenes ¿pero que rayos? ¿Por qué son tan grandes? ¿y por que Barba negra se ve tan orgulloso?

 **En algún lado de Chaldea en la habitación de Drake:**

¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde están?! Por que no podía encontrar ninguno de sus sostenes, pero como le paso eso a ella: el azote de la armada española, el terror de "La santa Flota", como alguien pudo meterse de hurtadillas a este lugar y salir con su ropa interior como si nada….

¡TEACH!

 **DEVUELTA AL TEJADO:**

Las bolas de nieve de tamaño colosal derivaron a varios autómatas de servicio causando asi que ambos ejércitos pararan su ataque entre sí temiendo dividir sus fuerza o que al atacar a uno el otro los atacara por detrás. Era un cerrado enfrentamiento de 3 vías, claramente el trabajo de un genio.

En ese momento todos los ojos vieron a Jaune esperando las cuales serian sus primeras palabras en este combate que lo marcaría por siempre:

"Caballeros, prepárense ustedes mismo, el invierno se aproxima"

Y así comenzó el evento de Chaldea conocido como: "Las Guerras Invernales".

" _Y asi el Paladín, llevo a sus hombres a su primera batalla. Sin saber que seria el principio de su leyenda"_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Dejen review o envíen PM.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una canción de cuarzo pt 2

**No poseo Fate saga o RWBY ni sus personajes solo poseo esta historia. Ahora el Semblance de Jaune ha sido elegido el cual se presentará en el final de esta saga. Para la otra hablaremos de los siervos y su relación con Jaune estilo Chaldea's Fragment los candidatos son:**

 **Gilgamesh: el cual tratara de demostrar porque es el rey original estrenando a Jaune, sólo para descubrir que al final es él quien ha aprendido algo.**

 **Sasaki Gojiro: el espadachín encontrara que ser un héroe no es algo ha cerca de los tecnicismos.**

 **Karna: Descubrirá que debe dejar de vigilar su karma y disfrutar de la vida.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Una canción de Cuarzo y Gacha. Libro 2: La batalla de tres bandas.

" _No hay error mas grande que un hombre pueda cometer que la guerra … o olvidar el aniversario de bodas"_

"Arthur Arc"

Bienvenidos lectores; este compendió narra uno de los eventos mas destacados acerca de nuestra residencia en Chaldea. Todo comenzó cuando el emperador Nero reclamó una propiedad de el conquistador Iskandar el cual ni lento ni perezoso reunió a su ejército y aliados iniciando las llamadas "Guerras Invernales" de Chaldea. Aunque es demasiado para ser cubierto en solo capítulo: nos centraremos en uno de sus protagonista: Jaune de la casa Arc, Paladín de Chaldea. Tristemente no podemos confirmar lo que ciertos autores han escrito y narrado en sus informes o cuentos por lo que es decisión de cada lector para creer o no en lo que aquí se describe.

"Gonzen "La Loca Gudako" Adako, maestra de Chaldea"

* * *

"Aun recuerdo ese día; en un movimiento inteligente, Jaune logro neutralizar parte de la fuerza de autómatas usados por ambos lados lo que significó una gran victoria para el escuálido grupo de defensores. No se que pasaba en su cabeza pero ese chico era un genio"

-"anónimo, sacado de un muro de publicaciones"-

Jaune se comenzaba a preguntar si suerte era una maldición o solo era una bendición escondida. No sabia como o porqué pero al parecer su "ataque" había causado un daño critico a ambos ejércitos los cuales no esperaban un tercer grupo.

"Bien, supongo que debemos aprovechar nuestra superioridad de altura con artillería. Buen plan Jaune, es obvio que hay un estratega en ti" escucho decir a Mordred detrás de él. Al darse vuelta noto que el aura amenazante la envolvía junto a un deseo de pelea irrefrenable, posiblemente por el hecho de que su padre también estaba en el campo de batalla y bueno … es difícil matar los malos hábitos. En especial aquellos que hablan sobre matar.

"Mordred ¿Si sabes que fue pura suerte que ese ataque haya sido tan efectivo?" pregunto el sin saber si ella lo decía enserio o si era una broma. Después de unos según dos de silencio, Mordred solo una de sus risas características mientras le daba "palmaditas" en la espalda.

"Oh Jaune … por eso me agradas … tu humildad no tiene limites" dijo ella mientras aspiraba aire para no ahogarse. Cuando se tranquilizó uso sus sentidos aumentados para ver al campo de batalla e informarle a el falso siervo la información necesaria para poder decidir el siguiente curso de acción. Una de las cosas que habían ideado para poder mantener su secreto como algo secreto era poder comunicarse usando una serie de gestos y muecas era algo que necesitaban en caso de emergencia. Lo que vio hizo que ella pareciera una niña en navidad:

"Ho, no soy alguien muy expresiva-"

"Si lo eres" respondió Jaune con cara de póker.

"Pero esto pone una sonrisa en mi rostro" dijo ella al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma maniática causando que un escalofrío pasará por la espalda de Jaune "O v-vamos. No puede ser tan malo … cierto" dijo el tratando de no parecer nervioso.

"Ja, tu crees. Hay autómatas rotos por todas partes, parece una escena de salvando al soldado Ryan. De ser personas reales maldecirían tu nombre por toda la eternidad" dijo el Caballero de la Rebeldía sin poder notar el aura de culpa que salía de el "Paladín" el cual parecía desinflarse por el peso de las palabras.

"Yo … jamás … imagine que esto pasaría" balbució el mientras se inclinaba en la baranda apoyándose en el caño transversal. Desde ahí noto su obra; miembros rotos por todos lados asi como pequeños autómatas tratando de sacar a otros de la nieve mientras otros se reunían alrededor de sus amigos. "En que me he convertido"

Al ver sus "armas de destrucción masivas" solo pudo pronunciar algo: "Me he convertido en la muerte, destructor de mundos. Que Oum y las futuras generaciones puedan perdonarme por que yo nunca podré".

Un silencio solemne era lo único que podía oírse en el tejado de Chaldea. No duro mucho hasta que Jaune noto a un Autómata romano solitario caminar a su dirección el cual fue rápidamente intersectado por Mashu la cual había bajado a primera línea, a la que le pareció decir algo para luego darse la vuelta y volver con su líder. Cuando Mashu subió parecía bastante nerviosa y dudosa siendo Jeanne la que se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Qué te dijo?". En ese momento la kohai miro alrededor buscando a alguien hasta que encontró a Jaune al cual se acerco le dijo: "Altera quiere verte, quiere que te unas a ella". Y asi el silencio volvió … con una venganza. Todos conocían a Altera, no solo por su mito o lo que se dice de ella sino por sus interacciones con los demás. Aunque por lo general ella es alguien amable, todos saben que en la batalla ella se torna diferente.

"Por supuesto que lo quiere en su equipo" dijo Héctor en su característico tono despreocupado "Literalmente le causantes un daño masivo a su ejército". Esta afirmación solo empeoro la forma en que Jaune percibía a los demás.

" _Esto … Esto es una broma ¿cierto? Me refiero, con todo respeto pero como es posible que los mas grandes estrategas de la historia no se den cuenta de que todo fue un golpe de suerte pura y simple. Eso no tiene sentido. NADA TIENE SENTIDO"._ Realmente necesitaba saber si de hecho había una fuga de gas cerca o algo así … y su los siervos podían sufrir por intoxicación por gas. "Mashu prepárate, vamos a ir"

Esto causo que la kohai quisiera decir algo para convencerlo de no hacerlo pero decidió guardar silencio por respeto a su Sempai. Tomo su escudo y guio a Jaune al punto de reunión que el autómata le dijo. Los demás solo podían ver a su capitán partir a lo lejos mientras cada uno veía al chico con una nueva luz:

Gudako se preguntó si ella podría haberse encargado de los siervos por si sola si esa singularidad nunca hubiese aparecido. Con las misiones y buscar a Lev nunca hubiese tenido el tiempo de conocer a fondo a sus siervo, tal vez es verdad el rumor de que Jaune tiene la habilidad de resolver los problemas si te le acercas.

A Jeanne solo lo recordaba el día que fue enviada a la hoguera sin poder hacer nada. A ella siempre le ha molestado el hecho de que hallan tantos paralelismos entre ellos y teme que él sea una versión masculina de ella y tengan el mismo destinó. Sin que nadie la notara ella se deslizó fuera de la azotea a un lugar donde posiblemente podía encontrar respuestas acerca de como empezó esta guerra

Leónidas se acordó de cuando Xerxes le ofreció su vida a cambio de rendirse ante Persia, sólo esperaba que fuese diferente.

Dantes negaba con la cabeza al darse cuenta que el chico le recordaba a el cuando era mas joven soñador y podía confiar en los demás, el realmente esperaba que no tuvieron que descubrir los riesgos de la vida igual a él.

Héctor tuvo un Deja Vu; el defendiendo su hogar de una fuerza invasora mientras se mantenía alerta y sin descansar por miedo a un ataque enemigo. Fue ahí cuando noto que el llamaba a Chaldea su hogar.

Sasaki Gojiro se pregunto si este chico algún día podría convertirse en el héroe que el nunca fue. Pero se pregunto si esto también significaba que el tendría un futuro trágico como todos los demás aquí.

Mordred se pregunto si siempre podrían almorzar al medio día ¿Qué? No todos tenían que pensar en lo mismo ¿o si? No es como si fuesen a lastimarlo, Mashu nunca lo permitiría, de eso esta segura. Todos los que no supieran la verdad, solo podían preguntarse que era lo que impulsaba a ese chico para caminar a la boca del lobo ¿honor? ¿deber? ¿su orgullo como espíritu heroico? Tal vez en su mente se encontraba el porque de volver un héroe …

… ellos se hubieran decepcionados de haber oído el mantra que se repetía una y otra vez: _"por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates. Oum cono me metí en esto"_

* * *

En un costado de Chaldea, entre la nieve y hielo interminable se encontraba una enorme pendiente de la cual no se podía ver el fondo muchos dirían que no tienen fin y que de patear a alguien caería eternamente. Solo digamos que Leónidas no estaba feliz con la referencia.

Al llegar al acantilado el solo podía mirar con asombro la enorme cantidad de nieve, se preguntó si Atlas se veía igual. En ese momento una ola de nostalgia lo golpeo … duró; Sabia que de ir a Beacon de la forma que hizo no habría mucha posibilidad de estar en contacto y que no podría hablar con ellos hasta el final del primer año, pero había una gran diferencia entre no haber mucho y no haber nada. Mashu debió notar su melancolía ya decidió poner una mano en el hombro y preguntar:

"Sempai ¿Estas bien?"- En ese momento el se volteo a verla justo en los ojos detrás de sus gafas causando que Jaune se preguntara si ella tenia problemas para desenvolverse normalmente; Siempre lo llamaba por ese sufijo que significaba respetó a sus compañeros mayores pero a diferencia de Gudako nunca lo llama por su nombre. _¿Tal vez no es buena hablando con hombres?_

"Si estoy bien" respondió el dándose cuenta que no había respondido aun- "solo me distraje un momento ¿Por cierto tienes frío?" La pregunta se supone que era para distraerla de su momento de nostalgia pero realmente ¿No sentía frío con ese atuendo?

El no sabia que pensar; su atuendo era demasiado revelador para ser una armadura, literalmente era un traje de cuero separado por el torso dejando su ombligo expuesto. _Un muy sexy ombligo_.

NO, JAUNE MALO. Ella es mas joven que tu, confía en ti no debes sexualizar a la inocente kohai. No es como si alguien quisiera verme salir podría con una chica mas joven ¿o si?.

 _En un lugar en el multiverso un montón de personas unidas bajo la bandera de Lancaster solo podían gritar en agonía._

En ese momento las piernas de Jaune se debilitaron causando que rápidamente la kohai lo atrapara antes de tocar el suelo, solo para preguntarle si estaba bien a lo que el respondió: "Si es extraño; fue como si un millón de voces gritaran al unísono y de repente … solo silencio"- Esto claro la hizo preguntarse si el había estado viendo la colección de películas de Gudako. Al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban la cara de ambos se volvió rojo tomate: Ella lo sostenía como si estuviese apunto de darle un beso mientras sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza. Fue en ese momento que ella lo soltó de improvisto causando que su cabeza golpeara el suelo congelado:

"AAY" exclamo él- "Sempai lo siento"- dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando se estabilizo ella comenzó a revisarlo para ver si no hay heridas, esto claro no le cayo en gracia a Jaune el cual de repente se sintió de nuevo en casa con su familia tratándolo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Era raro pero nunca le gusto que una chica hiciera eso, era como si no lo tomaran en cuenta como un chico realmente. Tal vez porque le recordaba su juventud siendo tan enfermizo.

"Mashu cálmate" dijo el con una voz sería pero no enojada causando que su compañera se tranquilizara y hubiese un silencio incomodo "Y … ¿tienes frío si o no?" pregunto de nuevo causando que ella negara con la cabeza.

El frío era lo suficiente cono para congelar la piel de cualquiera al menos que fuera un siervo o demi-siervo como Mashu … o que toda su ropa halla sido convertido en códigos místicos.

Para evitar que Jaune sufriera los efectos del clima y su tapadera se volará, el "circulo interno" cono se llamaban asi mismo, decidió incluir a uno más: Shakespeare, un escritor que aparentemente se volvió un mago al convertirse en un siervo, convirtió no solo todo su guardarropa sino también sus armas en "códigos místicos" capases de afectar a los siervos y otros seres espirituales. Aparentemente ya habían usado esa habilidad para conseguirle una espada a un tal Shirou Amakusa el cual parecía ser un personaje complicado.

"Bien, supongo que debemos esperar aquí hasta que llegue" dijo el paladín de Chaldea mientras miraba a la dirección de el edificio preguntándose si sus amigos estarán bien … solo para que su atención se volviera a su kohai el cual le tiraba de la manga de la camisa y señalaba a una dirección. Cuando el volteo a ver donde le indicaba, tuvo que usar sus manos para evitar que su quijada tocara el piso.

Sobre una cubre de hielo se encontraba una figura reconocible para el paladín: Su pelo rubio platinado corto bajo un manto de seda sus ropas eran blancas … y escasas contrastaban con su piel caramelo. En su mano y sostenidos de cabeza contra el suelo se encontraba la espada arcoíris que destruía civilizaciones enteras dándole un aire de poder se encontraba Altera mejor conocida como Atila el Uno "Destructor de Imperios"

"Hola Altea" dijo Jaune inmediatamente después de verla- "Hola Jaune" contestó ella mientras agitaba la mano izquierda en el aire en forma de saludo de manera adorable, eso gasta que recordó lo que hacia en ese momento y su rostro se volvió estoico: "Digo … Tsk, se agradecido de que aun no te destruyo"

 _Hay no, ya comenzó._

El quería a Altera enserio pero … como todos sabían ella solo tenia dos formas de ser: la chica tímida con problemas para comunicarse con los demás o la destructora de civilizaciones la cual pasaría encima de ti mientras aplasta tus sueños y bebe limonada hecha con tus lágrimas … si tenias suerte claro. Mashu pareció tensarse y prepararse para pelear por si era necesario; aunque no pareció serlo cuando la postura de Altea no cambio.

"Hump bien, ¿A que debo el honor? Señorita" pregunto Jaune recordando lo que Gudako le dijo acerca de ella.

"Veo que conoces tu lugar" dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia él solo que para el momento en que estaban cerca ella tuviera un lapsus de personalidad y comenzara a tartamudear: "no- no- no- m-me hagas caso, t-tu sabes que yo nunca trataría a nadie como Gilgamesh …. NO ES QUE ME DESAGRADE EL pero …" y asi como su lapsus vino se fue. Poniéndose erguida y con su expresión estoica ella comenzó a hablar: "Tsk, no es como si tu opinión fuese importante"

"Supongo que quieres decirme algo ¿no?" dijo Jaune mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía el horizonte y observaba Chaldea. En ese momento Altera se recostó sobre la espalda de Jaune causando que Mashu casi convoqué su escudo, no necesariamente por motivos de autodefensa.

"Puedes verlo Paladín, Chaldea en todo su esplendor. Todo puede ser tuyo si te unes a Nero y a mí, todo cuando desees y más" dijo ella de manera _bastante sensual_ causando que Jaune sintiera que las piernas se sintieran como gelatina mientras los dientes de Mashu castañeteaban de ira.

"Si sabes que Leónidas odia esa película ¿cierto?" el recuerda las secciones de estudio que Gudako y Mashu le hicieron tener para que el conociera al menos las leyendas de los héroes mas conocidas, o lo que se traduce a ver películas con ellas en su cuarto.

Ellas le contaron que aparentemente el rey espartano tenia problemas con que se les mostrara más como intrigantes políticos en su forma de gobierno en base a un consejo que como los guerreros que eran, además omitir su sistema de bi-reyes que tanto caracterizo a su pueblo.

"Si bueno … no es como si te molestara a ti cierto" dijo ella mientras se apretaba contra la espalda de Jaune similar a la escena de 300 solo que con dos grandes diferencias: Primero, ella era más bajita que el así que su rostro quedaba hundido en medio de los omóplatos, además su intento de parecer ser sexy fallaba por la falta de … bueno, digamos que ese es yermo que carece de montañas. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

"Ok, dime que quieres realmente y como terminamos todo" dijo el paladín tratando de buscar la forma de para todo antes de que empiece. "Si es por el juego podríamos-"

El no termino la frase ya que de hecho los dedos de Altea le taparon la boca, de haber puesto atención a Mashu notarían que detrás de ella se formaba un Nioh (ogro guardaespaldas de Buda) capas de poner nervioso a Karna.

"Esto no es por el videojuego Jaune" dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y lo mirada a los ojos "Hacemos esto porque nos gusta" dijo ella acercándose más a él.

¿eh? Fue lo único que podía expresar debido a la confusión curiosamente oyó un sonido similar a un _click_ detrás e su cabeza troto de darse la vuelta solo para que Altea lo sujetara con más fuerza y respondiera:

"Por favor Jaune somos siervos, pero también somos espíritus heroicos; tenemos nuestros egos y placeres, este evento es lo único que nos acerca a personas como yo con tan mala reputación" dijo ella con un cierto tono triste "Por lo tal, sólo así puedo hablar con Nero e Iskandar acerca de gloria y conquistas, tu sabes que no puedo en otras circunstancias" El sabia que su fama no era bien vista entre mucho lo que hizo que el tuviese una pisca de lastima.

"Aunque eso ya no importa teniendo encuentra que no estarás ahí para detener nuestro plan" dijo ella causando que su lastima se volviera incertidumbre.

En el momento que ella se alejo el instinto de Jaune le dijo que algo había cambiado y lo hizo tensarse lo que causo que Mashu usara su conexión siervo-maestro. Su expresión cambio a una de completo pánico. Fue ahí cuando la comprensión lo golpeo: La razón de traerlo aquí era simplemente para que el no estuviese allá cuando ellos lanzaran un ataque:

"Jaune, Sempai dice que ambos ejércitos han lanzado un ataque conjunto" dijo Mashu sorprendida. –"¡UN ATAQUE UNIDO!" exclamo Jaune sorprendiendo a la kohai causando que ella le aclarara las cosas:

"No, solo un ataque junto pero no juntos-juntos" dijo ella confundiendo a los otros dos y causando que ella siguiera: "Ósea que lo hacen al mismo tiempo pero no como una "pareja"

"Para empezar eso es ridículo; o eres una pareja o no, es ridículo que ambos actúen como tal sino van a hacer oficial" dijo él causando sin saberlo que dos amigos huérfanos se sintieran incómodos sin saber porque.

"Además eso no importa debemos llegar a Chaldea de inmediato" dijo el jalando a su kohai por el hombro causando que ella se sonrojara como loca mientras era arrastrada a de regreso a Chaldea … solo para ser advertidos por última vez por Altea:

"Si vas ahí serás quien reciba el peso de ambos ejércitos Paladín, si no quieres salir herido, no vayas" Por un momento Jaune se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando sin motor que dejaba atrás a una Altea que olía un mechón de pelo de Jaune y guardaba una par de tijeras en su falda. Ahora que sabía la verdad solo le quedaba algo por hacer:

"Mashu es hora" dijo el de manera solemne. Mashu lo volvió a ve tan rápido que cualquiera diría que le daría un latigazo cervical. "Sempai ¿lo harás?"

"Si, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada mientras los demás arriesgan su vida" dijo el mientras apretaba el paso y podía comenzar a oír los gritos de batalla al fondo "No me importa si es peligroso. Usare mi "Habilidad Oculta" para defender el muro"

Este causo que Mashu se tapara la boca en sorpresa, antes de que hablara el dijo algo que la sorprendió: "Además eso es lo que "ellos" quieren, esa es la razón por la que incitaron esta situación" dijo el mientras caminaban hacia el campo de batalla "Pero no te preocupes; tengo a alguien persiguiéndolos, no quedaran sin castigo"

* * *

Otro cuerpo en el suelo, otra miga en el caminó. Aunque los Hassan habían encontrado el videojuego era claro que alguien lo había plantado ahí. Según los reportes nadie había visto ese juego antes y nadie lo había traído desde una singularidad. El chico había tenido razón a la hora de hacer que investigara quien había estado en la habitación solo para salir uno momentos después.

Estos magos ni siquiera se molestaron en tapar sus pistas. Tal vez no podía matarlos pero podía causarle una enorme cantidad de dolor "Bien, supongo que hay que seguir con esto" dijo para si mismo.

Los jóvenes aprenderán porque le llamaban el asesino de magos … y el nuevo miembro del brazo secreto de "El cuerpo de Paz".

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Si señores, la Semblance de Jaune ya esta decidida, lo lamento si no votaron** **Pero ahora pueden hacerlo con la votación de arriba. Como lo habrán notado habrá "eventos" por lo que ustedes pueden mandar ideas a través de pm o review y podemos pulirlas. Perdón por la falta de actualización, el mes pasado fue un infierno.**


	7. Capitulo 6 Una canción de cuarzo y gacha

**No poseo FGO o RWBY saga ni sus personajes sólo poseo esta historia y sus Shenanigan. Ahora para aclarar algunas cosas: Jaune no a conocido a todos los siervos, algunos sólo los conoce de manera superficial, otra cosa es que de hecho no todos con los que trabaja saben su secreto, solo algunos.**

 **Otra cosa importante es que hay que recordar que Jaune no es OP solo que sabe como salir airoso de las situaciones, por lo tal no crean que va hacerlo todo el, por lo que necesitara ayuda de algunos de ahí su interacción con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Una Canción de Cuarzo y Gacha parte 3: Y que paso con el paladín.

 _Este es el fin, mis queridos amigos, este es el fin, mis únicos amigos._

 _Canciones populares._

* * *

Segmento del informe de Jaune ha cerca del fin de las guerras invernales, encontrado sin leer en la oficina del doctor Roman.

Ost. Baba O'raley (Teenage Wasteland). The Who.

Mientras corríamos por la cumbre de regreso a su basé, Mashu y yo notamos como los dos ejércitos corrían hacia Chaldea, hubiese sido impresionante si no fuera por el hecho de que los autómatas apenas podían moverse bien. Aparentemente los autómatas eran tan pequeños y con las patas tan cortas que parecían tener problemas para caminar tanto así que los siervos comenzaron a desacelerar poco a poco mientras desaceleraban hasta que al final solamente iban caminando sin importarles que a la par suya caminaran sus anteriores enemigos de la misma manera relajada.

"Sempai, esta es nuestra oportunidad" me dijo Mashu mientras corría a la par mía, no creo necesario aclarar que ella de ello estaba corriendo mas lento con tal de no dejarme atrás.

"Lo se … pero … no creo poder … ir mas rápido" dije mientras trataba de no tropezar. El entrenamiento de Mordred no hacia milagros.

"Tengo una idea" dijo ella mientras sacaba una esfera negra de sus … ¿pantalones? … ¿bolsillos? … ¿Bolsa mágica de espació infinito? Donde sea. Reconocí ese objeto era uno de los encantamiento de Medea los cuales usa sin necesidad de que ella este presente, asentí con la cabeza cuando supe lo que era y que era lo que quería.

Ella lo tomo en una mano y lo arrojo hacia mi cuando toco mi piel exploto en una bruma morada, sus efectos fueron inmediatos; me sentí mas ligero, corrí mas rápido y la distancia entre yo y Chaldea se cerraba cada vez mas hasta que no hubiese ninguna duda de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo: corría más rápido que nunca en mi vida.

"Corre Jaune, Corre" grito Mashu a mi espalda con su voz cada vez mas difícil de oír. Y vaya que corrí no sabia a donde corría pero lo estaba haciendo. Mientras corría a Chaldea sentí esa sensación que me indicaba que estaba apunto de usar la habilidad que desarrolle con Mordred, después de tanto esfuerzo sangre y lágrimas (las mías claro) para poder defenderme de los peligros que me asechan en el día a día y esa habilidad es …

* * *

Fragmentos escrito por Sir Mordred Pendragon Teniente de la Guardia Nocturna (Nombre en revisión).

Cuando todo parecía perdido yo y el resto de la Guardia nos preparábamos para lo que creímos seria la batalla mas sangrienta de todas cuando desde el monte mas alto la figura de Jaune bajaba con una velocidad astronómica causando que el enemigo interrumpiera su marcha lenta. Su muy lenta macha.

Fue ahí cuando me senti de humor para traer las buenas nuevas y comencé a explicar a todos lo que sucedía: "Ja, observen el poder desarrollado por los días de duro trabajo de mi pupilo"

Cuando note que todos estaban poniendo atención decido seguir mi explicación: "Mientras entrenábamos descubrimos que cierta cantidad de daño causaba una reacción a su "Manto Protector el cual de hecho desviaba parte del daño tomado por el"

"En otras palabras lo golpeaste hasta que algo salió de el, afortunadamente no sus intestinos" interrumpió secamente Sasaki Gojiro.

"Si … bien" proseguí mientras juntaba las palmas: "El punto es que el usara esa habilidad para salvarnos gracias al hecho de que desviara el daño, PERO nosotros no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados; ¡DEBEMOS ATACAR!"

"¡SI!" escuche al coro.

"¡DEBEMOS SALIR VICTORIOSOS!"

"¡SI!"

"¡DEBEMOS HACER VALER EL SACRIFICIO DE JAUNE THE BIG BOSS!"

Creo que es ese momento oí la voz de Jaune gritar algo como: "Hey" antes de ser opacado por un: "¡SI!"

"!A LA CARGA ENTONCES!" dije antes de lanzarme de la terraza y aterrizar a varios metros de distancia de Jaune mientras los demás me seguían con entusiasmo, excepto Dantes que parecía que su rostro decía que debía estar en otra parte.

"Marta, ve con Jaune y trata de ver si lo puedes sacar de ahí cuando este fuera" le grite al jinete de dragones, a lo cual asintió y voló sobre su dragón y me enviaba confirmación:

"Pesquoid, llegando al punto de extracción"

Y asi las guerra conoció su final y una nueva leyenda conoció su inició. La leyenda del Paladín: Santo protector de Chaldea.

* * *

De seguro se están preguntando ¿Cómo un chico sin habilidades termino asi; parando el ataque de dos fuerzas combinadas con la habilidad de hacer caer Chaldea con un Power-up que salió de ningún lado en concreto? Bueno eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber, creo que todo comenzó ese verano en mi ciudad natal fui a una excursión con la clase de la maestra Periwinkle, justo cuando-

 **BBBBBUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNN**

Saben que, no tengo tiempo para esto por si no lo han notado estoy parando un daño masivo como el héroe que no soy solo para defender a aquellos que me agradan y los que no tanto, pero bueno se como terminara esto:

"Va a doler"

* * *

Kiritsugu no era un hombre de fe, de hecho el numero de sacerdotes muertos por su mano le aseguraron que no hay dios que escuche sus plegarias, por lo cual el hecho de que la visión frente a el lo haya hecho decir dios mío dice mucho.

Después de seguir a los magos restantes hacia su "refugio" el cual eran de hecho sus habitaciones donde se hospedaban desde el primer día y descubrió una forma de pasar sus susodichas defensas, se sorprendió al ver el secreto mas guardado de los magos: un pizarrón con una extraña escritura que no entendía: Madknithg: Arc x Gudako, escudo y espada: Arc x Mashu, Golden boy: Gilgamesh x Arc, Fallen knithg: Arc x Mordred, Arcest: Jaune x Jeanne, etc.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto mientras sostenía a un joven mago del cuello de su chaqueta y lo empujó contra un muro el cual comenzó a murmurar algo incomprensible.

"¿Qué? Habla claro" dijo el con la voz mas amenazante que logro conseguir, esto pareció funcionar ya que el chico de balbucear:

"F-Fue idea de las c-chicas … ellas, ellas aprovecharon el caos para comenzar una votación la mayoría de los chicos querían usar a los familiares para conseguir información que pudiera ser úti para usar contra Gudako. Y-Yo solo quería usar los familiares para aprender sus secretos que saber que clase de evaluación le darían"

"El videojuego ¿Quien lo trajo? ¿Quién inició esto?" exigió el Contra Guardián, mientras acercaba al chico a una ventana como si fuese a lanzarlo.

"No lo se" el chico dejo escapar un pequeño grito cuando Kiritsugu literalmente lo puso al borde y aflojo un pico su agarre, el chico comenzó: "¡NO LO SE LO JURO! Nadie lo sabe, solo nos aprovechamos de la situación".

Kiritsugu lo miro por un momento en busca de señales de que le estuviera mintiendo al no encontrar una la mente de el asesino se lleno de dudas: Si no fueron ellos entonces ¿Quién? Todo apuntaba a que eran culpables; los familiares, el secretismo, el deseo de ellos de información. Todo encajaba-… No, no lo hacia; el videojuego que desato todo era de hecho parte de una saga de la Iskandar era fanático, algo que solo alguien que sabia sus gusto sabría, alguien cercano a el y otros siervos algo imposible para estos magos ya que pasaban todo el tiempo conspirando en su habitación sin acercarse a ellos de forma que la única explicación posible sería que fue entregado por alguien que los conocía bien tal vez … un siervo. Pero ¿Pero porque?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una explosión que venia del ala norte donde la batalla se libraba. Sin mas que hacer en ese lugar dejo al chico frotándose en trasero al golpear el pisó y corrió por los corredores por todo el lugar hasta que llego al tejado donde solo se encontraba Gudako mirando hacia abajo. Esta acción le hubiese mas tiempo al asesino de magos pero debido a su condición de siervo logro esto en tiempo récord.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto el a la única maga que no le desagradaba haciendo que ella se volteara y mostrara un expresión en blanco y apuntara bajo en el suelo donde el cuerpo de seguridad había atrapado a los dos bandos de la guerra, con una Nero llorando a cantaros y un Iskander entregando su capa a Leónidas el cual luego envolvió la figura caída de Jaune mientras Mashu evitaba que Altera tratara de "entregar calor corporal" al paladín. Su hijo parecía tener una expresión apática mientras aparentemente Arturia entregaba su "botín" de dulces a su "hijo" aparentemente perdiendo una apuesta.

Los defensores celebraban compartiendo abrazos y risas, mientras los derrotados comenzaban a caminar hacia Chaldea donde tendrían que ayudar a los quehaceres como castigo.

"Lo hizo, Jaune realmente lo hizo" dijo Gudako mientras comenzaba a saltar en una pierna, lo que hizo que el asesino sonriera: -"Si el realmente lo hizo".

* * *

" _Nadie supo como, primero un ataque masivo se dirigía a nosotros y luego una pared blanca de luz lo detuvo entonces vimos a Lord Jaune de Arc, defensor de Chaldea y azote de Roma, parado sobre una montaña de sus enemigos caídos mientras sostenía el arma robada de las frías manos de Julio Cesar como muestra de su poder._ _ *****_

 _Entonces como un Paladín en brillante armadura dijo las siguientes palabras: "La guerra a terminado" antes de caer en la fría nieve y luego sostenido por su fiel escudera Mashu._

 _Las Crónicas de Chaldea. Capitulo 20: Las guerras invernales. William Shakespeare._

 _ *****_ _[Cabe destacar que hubo una confusión; la espada de Jaune y de Julio se llaman de la misma manera, por lo tal el solo levanto su espada no la de otro]_

* * *

Jaune no podía recordar muy bien lo que paso; un minuto estaba en el aire activando su "Habilidad Especial" para evitar que el edificio de Chaldea fue destruido y al siguiente estaba en la cama de hospital sin recordar lo que paso realmente.

"¿D-Donde estoy?" Pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse de su cama como para encontrar que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo.

"Estas en la clínica, tuvimos suerte de que Mashu te encontrara entre toda la nieve y Mordred te cargara todo el camino hasta aqui" respondió la voz de el Doctor Romaní o Roman como le llamaban todos.

" _Esa Mordred, debería conseguirle algo para después-"_

"Y luego te dejó caer en la camilla como un saco de papas, antes de ir a tu habitación a leer las cartas que te enviaron"

" _Quémenla, y tírenla al rio"_

Una vez que los ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las lámparas luminiscentes se dio cuenta de el lugar donde estaba; paredes blancas con camillas y equipo medico dispersó por el lugar debido a que aun no habían podido desempacar las cosas antes de que todo comenzara con las bombas y el Gran Order.

El lugar era aburrido en si, debido a que parecía la sala medica de una preparatoria cualquiera. Lo mas llamativo seria el doctor pelirrojo el cual tenia el habito de revisar algo en internet, lo cual era extraño ya que eran pocas las cosas que podía conectarse con Chaldea.

 _¿Me pregunto que será?_

El doctor pareció notar esto causando que cerrara el dispositivo de golpe mientras se levantaba a chequear su estado-

 **SSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMAAAAAAACCCCCCC.**

"AAAAAUU" exclamo Jaune mientras frotaba un bulto enorme que apareció en su cabeza- "¿Para que rayos fue eso?"

"¡IDIOTA!"- grito el doctor jengibre –"¿Sabes el riesgo en que te pusiste al usar ese truco para parar esa enorme cantidad de energía?"

"… eh … ¿No?" respondió el paladín no captando que era una pregunta retórica causando que el medico rodara los ojos en blancos antes de darle una cosa que parecía un Scroll como los que tenían sus hermanas. Al ver dentro se dio cuenta de que era su estatus medico y de su "manto" el cual estaba en rojo señalando que estaba casi apunto de ceder.

"¿eh? … ¿upps? ¿Creo que no calcule bien?" dijo el ganándose otro golpe de parte del medico el cual estaba viéndolo con una expresión impasible. Rascándose la parte posterior del cuello el solo pudo sonreír tímidamente aplacando asi la ira del doctor.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de todas las notas que estaban sobre una mesa de trabajo a la par de su cama, el doctor al ver esto sonrió y le dijo: "Son las cartas de "Recupérate" que han estado enviando, los atacantes también no querían que murieses"

Una pequeña gota de agua caía desde los ojos de Jaune hasta la sabanas blancas, causando que el paladín sonriera y se pasara el dorso de la mano por los ojos para disimular: "Oh vaya creo que va a llover"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres el mayor Mustang?" le pregunto el doctor en tono sarcástico, al ve que el rubio no entendió la referencia dijo: "Te lo explico luego mientras mira las cartas enviada por Artoria, Shirou y los demás"

En ese momento el doctor saco de entre la montaña de cartas una canasta con varias misivas dentro: tarjetas, rollos y papiros hasta algo que parecía un telegrama, todo con la intención de mostrar lo mucho que se preocupaban lo el. Algo que hasta ahora solo su familia había hecho.

"Dile a todos que saldré pronto, para decirles gracias a todos" dijo el mientras revisaba la canasta solo para darse cuenta que había migas de pan en el, como si alguien hubiese puesto algo horneado en el: "¿Oye porque parece como sí …?"

"Mordred" respondió el doctor de una manera simple.

"Veo que has despertado" dijo una voz familiar que causo que Roman tuviera escalofríos mientras Jaune sonreía por la visita de uno de sus muchos amigos en Chaldea. En la puerta del consultorio estaba el rey Gilgamesh en su atuendo casual de pantalones de piel de leopardo y una chaqueta de cuero dorado.

"Hola Gilgamesh" dijo Jaune causando que el arquero de dorado lo viera lo que es mas de lo que muchos han logrado en Chaldea esto sorprendió al medico tanto que su quijada tocaba el piso. Nadie ha hablado con el de esa manera con el rey arrogante y vivido para contarlo. Excepto Emiya pero a el le da igual todo.

"Arc" dijo el de manera fría: "Me enteré de tu hazaña, aunque era claro que no se esperaba menos de alguien dentro de mi séquito". Antes de que Jaune dijera algo el le lanzo dos sobres uno dorado y otro de manila y explicó: "El mío es el mejor por obvias razones, sin embargo el segundo me lo dio la campesina francesa; iba a decirle que no pero me dijo que era información acerca de como comenzó todo por lo que decide traértelo, siéntete honrado"

"Y lo soy" dijo Jaune mientras inclinaba la cabeza "Lo recordaré la próxima vez que cuente historias de mi tierra" Después de eso Gilgamesh se desvaneció en partículas doradas dejando a Jaune y al doctor con una pieza importante de información. Cuando Jaune abrió y leyó la carta se decepcionó un poco, notando eso el medico pregunto: "¿Qué dice?"

"Dice que llego a un camino sin salida" dijo el guardando el informe devuelta a su sobre: "Pregunto en el bistró de Marie donde le informaron que la personalidad de los cien rostros que encontró el juego lo descubrió en el Jardín de la Tranquilidad y que fue por eso que lo anunció por si alguien lo había perdido mas de ahí no sabe" esto no lo sorprendió ya que ahí cualquiera podía entrar, sin registros o cámaras de vídeo. Fin del rastro.

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono: "Supongo que nunca lo encontraremos"

* * *

En su habitación , Gilgamesh se encontraba descansando en su cama mientras se preparaba para dormir, al quitarse las botas noto que tenían tierra de jardín en las suelas, sintiéndose demasiado aburrido despidió dejarlos para mañana. Los guardo dentro de su armario notando que las latas de salsa de tomate ocupaban demasiado espació.

Cuando se volvía un niño tenia las ideas mas raras de todas, pero si que eran efectivas.

 **Fin del capitulo. N/A: Jaune llamo amigo a Gilgamesh pero eso fue algo unilateral por el momento sin embargo eso podría cambiar.**

 **Vimos el fin del evento de las guerras invernales, si tiene ideas para otro evento envíen Pm o review.**

 **Quien será el siguiente paciente del consultor: Gilgamesh, Karna o Gojiro. Ustedes eligen solo se puede votar por uno.**


	8. Intermisión

Hola aquí fanfic fan haciendo un pequeño anunció: posiblemente haga un especial de halloween algo mas largo que los demás pero no se decidirme en cual de mis opciones basarme:

-Sin cuarzo y sin gacha Gudako pierde la cabeza: Una parodia al resplandor que comienza con Gudako volviéndose ansiosa lo la falta de cuarzo llegando a tener alucinaciones y cambios de humor. Tristemente será trabajo de Jaune ayudarla. Muchas referencias a obras de Steophen King.

-Y solo queda una con cara de Arturia: Basada en las obras de Agatha Cristie. Alguien esta atacando a todas las siervos con cara de Artoria y es trabajo de Jaune descubrir quien es el responsable.

-The Evil Dead: Jaune y otros siervos llegan a una singularidad que imita una cabaña en medio del bosque, los cosas se vuelven horribles cuando una antigua maldición libera horribles espíritus.

 **Parte 2** Y también para preguntar cual Jaune Alter suena mejor:

-El Jaune que sonríe: Un Jaune psicópata que gracias a la intervención de Zelretch termino descubriendo diferentes versiones de si mismo lo que término enloqueciéndolo y buscando liberar (matar) a los demás Jaunes. Assassin.

-Superior Jaune: Un Jaune que termino siendo el nuevo cuerpo de Ozpin y ahora esta atrapado en Chaldea. Decidió usar su entrenamiento en control de Aura para pelear al frente. Aun es atormentado por los recuerdo de Jaune como recordatorio de que robo su cuero y su vida. Caster

-Paradox Jaune: Una paradoja viviente el cual existe como siervo debido a su presencia en Chaldea y represente al héroe arquetípico que siempre quiso ser. Convocado como siervo en una versión diferente de la cuarta Guerra. Saber

-Ruby Arc: Es de hecho Ruby la cual conoció a Jaune en la tienda de Polvo. Debido a su temeridad Jaune murió y ella decidió botar su sueño de ser Cazadora y vive como una vigilante. Su estilo de pelea esta basado más en el Flash. Rider

-Mad Arc: Tal como su nombre lo indica es un Jaune que fue infectado con la ira de la armadura de Lancelot. Posee su ira y su habilidad. Berserker.

-Arc El Profesional: Un Jaune que no pudo salvar a Ruby en la iniciación por lo que huyo de Beacon con Crecent Rose y se entreno en su uso, ahora caza a los criminales después de abandonar sus ideales. El y Ruby Arc no se llevan muy bien. No se odian, solo no pueden estar de acuerdo de quien merecía vivir para cumplir sus sueños. Archer.

-Lancer de Arc: Es Phyrra con los poderes de la Doncella. Línea de tiempo donde Jaune se sacrifico contra Cinder causando que ella ganara los poderes de la doncella. Ahora ella usa el escudo de Jaune en su honor. Tristemente, su mayor temor; convertirse en una deidad incapaz de crear nexos con las personas termino por volverse real lo que la llevó a convertirse en una ermitaña igual que Amber. Ve la presencia de Jaune en Chaldea como una retribución de los dioses y no dejara que nadie _**NADIE**_ se interponga entre ellos. Lancer.

 **PARTE 3 Personajes "canon" que posiblemente use**

-Vladia Arc: Aparece en mi fanfiction "No un Héroe" y es la hermana adoptiva de Jaune. Su apariencia es un pastiche entre Kuvira y una versión femenina de Vlad Tepes. Era aprendiz de Cazadora antes de ser expulsada por … ¿ser muy violenta? Si nadie se explica como es eso posible. Lancer

-Weiss Schnne/ Anastasia Romanvoff: Esta es una Weiss pre-Beacon por lo que no conoce a Arc o a Ruby (a Phyrra la conoce por su fama). Debido a su unión ella tiene los recuerdos de la princesa rusa pero es ella quien tiene el control. Su estilo de combate es igual al visto en la serie con la diferencia de que ahora es magia envés de Polvo. Saber/Caster

-Eris/Blake Belladona: versión post-Beacon de la misma línea de tiempo de Lancer of Arc. Es Blake como buque de la diosa Eris y muestra ligeras diferencias como ser más refinada y dar rienda suelta a sus manierismos gatunos. No tuvo mucha interacción con Jaune por lo que actúa mas normal que los demás. Caster.

-Nora/Thor: Versión post-Beacon de la misma línea de tiempo de Ruby Arc. Es Nota como buque del dios del trueno nórdico. No muchos cambios de personalidad ya que son demasiado parecidos. Berserker pero con una personalidad similar a Beowulf.

-Ren/Jiraiya El Galante: Es Ren como buque de un espíritu heroico de una historia inconclusa. Línea de tiempo de Ruby Arc. Sin cambios en la personalidad excepto el hecho de ser mas melancólico por no ser "un héroe completo. Assassin.

No se me ocurre nada para Yang así que acepto sus sugerencias.


	9. Sin cuarzo y gacha Gudako se deschabeta

**No poseo RWBY o Fate Saga ni sus personajes solo esta historia y sus locuras típicas. Aquí esta el capitulo retrasado de Hallloween perdón tuve muchos pedidos que hacer primero.**

 **Y si la ganadora fue Lancer of Arc, eso me pasa por dejar que el fanservice me guíe**

* * *

Capítulo de especial: Sin cuarzo y sin gacha Gudako pierde la cabeza o por que no debes dejar a Chaldea sin energía.

Chaldea; un lugar que se jacta de ser el edificio más avanzado de todos en la comunidad mágica no estaba exenta de errores uno de esos era su falta de previsión para los apagones de red. Dentro de la enorme habitación conocida como el Generador Mágico-Eléctrico el cual era el único mecanismo capaz de generar la suficiente energía sin fundirse. O por lo menos en teoría…

-"Genial Tesla, eso tardara todo el dia"- rugio el ser antropomorfico con cabeza de leon conocido como Edison el hombre que permitio el conercio de la electricidad y la modificación de aparatos para el uso diario.

-"Disculpa ¿pero como se supone que es mi culpa?"- respondió el conocido Tesla. Este hombre parecería alguien normal si no fuese por todo los cables que salen de su traje y su extraño "monoculo". Lleno al trono de heroes por dar la electricidad a los humanos comunes.

-"Bueno tu eres el "genio" detrás de las instalaciones ¿o no?"- dijo Edison.

-"Por lo menos reconociste mi genio. Además debistes hacer el capasitor mas resistente"- se defendió Tesla.

-"Porque tu-"-. El no fue capaz de golpear a su rival debido al ruido de una puerta abriéndose seguido de la voz de su maestra:

-"Oigan ¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto esta al ser interrumpida durante una invocación, ella había esta farmeando los cristales conocidos como "Cuarzo" los cuales eran mana convertida y condensada en forma sólida permitiendo a un mago usar más magia que sus propios circuitos le permitirán llegando a causar que incluso una maga como ella lograse hazañas como invocar a más de un siervo.

-"Nada, solo que la red eléctrica de Tesla no soporto la tensión"- respondió Édison sin siquiera inmutarse.

-"¿Mi red? No querrás decir tu endeble capacitor"- respondió Tesla de la misma manera.

Esto solo hizo girar los ojos de Gudako, sabia de la rivalidad de larga data acerca de esos dos, lo cual la confundía ya que para ella ambos eran más que parecidos. Sin embargo una duda la asaltó:

-"No entiendo ¿Si el generador se fundió? ¿Cómo es que la energía eléctrica aun funciona?"-

-"Es fácil"- respondió Tesla: -"Redirigimos la energía desde un generador auxiliar, a diferencia de lo magos de la torre no fuimos tan arrogantes como para creer que nada se sobrecargaría por usar magia"- No mencionó el hecho de que este generador fue construido desde cero, mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

-"Bien"- asintió la pelirroja: -"Los dejare con lo suyo mientras intento invocar un nuevo siervo"- Fui ahí cuando vio como la cara de ambos se arrugaban y se veían entre sí causando que ella preguntara:.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto ella temiendo la respuesta. Edison la miro y dijo:

-"Veras… la central eléctrica provee energía para todos los aparatos eléctricos pero…"- miro a su Tesla por ayuda el cual resoplo y termino por responder:

-"No tenemos los medios para una invocación hasta que todos e resuelva"-

En vez de gritar o caer en shock como ambos científicos esperaban ella sólo sonrió y dijo: -"Ok, no hay problemas"-

-"¿Enserio?"- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse entre ellos y luego toser cada uno en sus puños.

-"Si claro, no es como _**SI FUE A ENLOQUECER"-**_

Ambos siervos; héroes de el trono más allá del ciclo de reencarnación, sintieron un escalofrío primordial pasar por su espalda al oír el final de esa oración…

-"¿Están bien?"- pregunto inocentemente su maestro causando que el pánico que habían sentido se había tratado de un truco de sus mentes.

-"S-Si… solo nos preocupamos demasiado"- explicó Edison notando un Led que había instalado con un propósito específico el cual le indicaba que su maquina había descubierto algo y lo mostraba en el monitor dejando a Tesla a la merced de Gudako e ignorando un murmullo de parte del otro científico acerca de "Dejarlo con los lobos"

-"¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto ella.

-"Yo… ¿eh? ¿por?... Sabes que no importa."- dijo el decidiendo que era algo sin importancia.

-"¿En serio? Bien"- dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta de manera casi mecánica y salir por la puerta. En ese momento Tesla dirigió su mirada a el león antropomórfico.

-"¡Mas te vale tener una razón para dejarme de manera tan abrupta!"- fue ahí cuando notó el monitor que Edison observaba.

-"La tengo"- dijo el: -"¿Dónde esta ese nuevo siervo, ya sabes el que no parece ser muy bueno peleando"-

-"¿Quién Jaune?"- preguntó Tesla preguntándose que tenía que ver el en esto. Según lo que había oído el chico era agradable y ya había hecho amistad con varios de ellos además de haber espantado a los magos en varias ocasiones, lo más curioso era el secretismo con que los siervos que estuvieron en el grupo que lo encontró acerca de su lugar de origen. Lo más raro es que usaron su trabajo durante la "Guerra civil de Chaldea" como misión de clasificación, dándole una puntuación de 3 estrellas.

-"Si, encontré algo que se relaciona con el"- dijo el león antropomórfico. La atención de Tesla había remplazado su irá.

-"¿El que?"- pregunto el inventor.

-"Bien, como todos los miembros de ingeniería saben; La singularidad donde fue encontrado tenia una lectura diferente de energía más natural y menos torcida como si el mana actuara de manera diferente con ese lugar. Ahora bien, el doctor Román me pidió que diseñara un mecanismo que permitiera rastrear a las singularidades con el mismo patrón de energía"- En ese momento ambos observaron la pantalla la cual mostraba un esquema de energía no identificada.

-"¿Que crees que significa"- pregunto el experto en electricidad.

Como si su respuesta haya sido contestada un ruido salió de las bocinas conectadas al mecanismo. Ese ruido seria un presagió de lo que pasaría:

-" _Jau…ne, te extraño, Jaune"-_

-"¿Escuchaste eso?"- pregunto Edison.

-"Si, ¿Dónde esta el chico? Debemos informárselo lo antes posible creo. -

-"Ocupado. Algo acerca de encargarse de una broma de Mephistofeles"- respondió el "Mago de Aveniu Park". Ambos se estremecieron al pensar en la tortura que debía estar pasando.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que el motor mágico en la habitación enviaba emisiones de energía anómalas por toda Chaldea. Imperceptibles para la mayoría, estas emisiones comenzaron a distorsionar los bordes de la realidad permitiendo que raros eventos se desarrollasen alrededor de la instalación.

* * *

-"¿No quieres un globo?"- pregunto un ser maquillado de blanco con un sombrero negro.

-"No"- respondió Jaune. ¿Cómo es posible que le pase esto.

-"¿Estas seguro?"- volvió a preguntar el payaso.

-"Si"-

-"Todos flotan"-

-"Son globos de helio, eso es lo que hacen"-

-"¿Tu no entendiste la referencia cierto?"-

No, lo que no entendía era por que debían hacer esto. Este día comenzó como uno normal; se levanto, se baño, comió y fue a trabajar… en su escritorio dentro de su habitación y luego comenzó. Una sensación extraña que comenzaba desde la parte posterior de su cabeza causando que el interrumpiera su papeleo solo para que al tratar de concentrarse en ella, desapareciese como si nada.

Una distracción fue mas que bienvenida…

Estaba ordenando el papeleo cuando Kuro, la hija del señor Emiya padre dijo que en la zona de las piscinas se podía ver a alguien metido en la cañería de agua reciclada.

Esto claro causo que fuese enviado a investigar, trajo a Crocea Morf con su vaina junto a él por si acaso. Su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta que uno de los bromistas residentes era el responsable de tales apariciones. Siendo estas inspiradas en una película inspirada en un miniserie inspirada en una novela que a su vez se basa en hechos reales.

-"Mira eso no importa; el punto es que estas asustando a todos"-

El siervo dio en ese momento su mejor impresión de una cara que decía "¿Quién? ¿Yo?" para disgusto de Jaune el cual decidió que no debía perder su tiempo con él.

-"Vamos Kuro" dijo indicándole a la chica que caminará: -"Veamos si podemos encontrar a tu madre"-

-"Claro _Jaune"-_ dijo ella revoloteando sus pestañas. Jaune se sintió incómodo; esta chica literalmente era la persona que más provecho a su sex-appeal ¡Y SOLO TENÍA DOCE! A ¿donde se estaba hiendo el mundo?

Ignorando su coqueteo camino con ella hasta la salida del área pasando a la par de un Edward Teach con un flotador de dona listo para darse un remojón.

-"Oye Barba Negra"- dijo Mephistofeles desde la cañería.

-"Se lo que estas haciendo y la respuesta es no"- dijo el de manera cortante.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el siervo de los tratos ruinosos.

-"¡Por que para empezar no me gustan los globos! Y en segundo estas en una cañería así que no tengo ganas de estar ahí"-

-"Tengo fotos de las chicas probándose la ropa"-

-"…..Muévete y hazme espacio"-

Devuelta con Jaune noto que Kuro estaba muy emocionada:

-"¿Qué pasa contigo"- pregunto no logrando evitar su curiosidad.

-"Mi papá le compro un auto nuevo a mi mamá"- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Las piernas de Jaune se debilitaron y un presagio de muerte cayo en toda Chaldea.

-"¿Quieres verlo?"- pregunto ella con su infame sonrisa.

 _¡Necesito verlo! Solo así sabré a que me estoy enfrentando._

-"Seguro"- respondió el paladín.

Un rápido viaje a el garaje le permitió ver de que se trataba todo.

El garaje era por alguna extraña razón inmenso; eso era extraño ya que esta instalación era destinado sólo para magos, los cuales evitaban la tecnología y por ende los vehículos automotores a toda costa lo que te hacia preguntar ¿Por que gastar tanto dinero en algo que no van a utilizar? Esto solo lo llevo a bajar los hombros y aceptarlo como otra singularidad del mundo iluminado por la luna. El garaje parecía ser más como un hangar de aviones tanto en el tamaño como el diseño. Estaba ubicado en la parte trasera de Chaldea y era usualmente usado como bodega.

En un rincón de estos el Asesino de magos: Kiritsugu Emiya junto a un elegante Plyemounth Fury modelo 58 color rojo el cual a los ojos de cualquiera era hermoso, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue una calcomanía que decía: Cuidado soy Christine, soy pura maldad. El siervo asesino debió notar su curiosidad por que decidió hablar:

-"Es una referencia"-

Jaune comenzó a creer que esto era parte de una broma interna por parte de todos. En ese momento el sonido de tacones llamo la atención de Jaune causando que este se diera la vuelta.

A través de la estructura se podía ver a Irisviel von Einsbern vistiendo una extraña chaqueta roja y un peinado que consistía en uno de sus mechones tuviese forma de una cola de pato.

-"Hello my friend"- dijo ella en un ingles roto con un acento que Jaune solo podía identificar como "Antiguo Atlasiano" o como lo llamarían aquí: Alemán.

-"Señora Emiya"- se presento el inclinando la cabeza siendo esta la primera vez que se conocían.

-"Paladín-san"- dijo ella imitando su gesto: -"Me alegra que veas el estreno de mi nuevo juguete"-

Una vez más una sensación de muerte se apoderó de su cuerpo comenzándolo a preocupar. Algo le dijo que debía alejarse rápidamente.

-"Me encantaría… pero… tengo que buscar a Gudako por… algo importante"- Nadie pondría en que no supiese la verdad pondría en duda que era un siervo ya que la velocidad con la que escapo lo puso en el mismo nivel que Aquiles.

-"Chico listo"- dijo Kiritsugu al verlo partir.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de Chaldea una zonificada Gudako caminaba por el pasillo. Mientras sus pies se arrastraban por la alfombra se dio cuenta de… que había una alfombra.

Noto cono muchos cuartos estaban con las puerta abiertas permitiendo que cualquiera observase dentro de ellos:

En el primero se veía a alguien vestido de león arrodillado frente a una cama la cual se inclinó hacia atrás y mostro una boca llena de una sustancia blanca.

-"¡¿Qué están-¡?"- grito Gudako al imaginar el posible origen de tal sustancia.

-"¿Maestra?"- pregunto el extraño revelándose como Artoria la cual sostenía un tarro de mayonesa en una mano.

-"¡Artoria-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu habitación"- dijo Gudako con miles de respuestas girando en su cabeza.

-"Bueno… Shiro siempre me deja estar en la suya… cuando no esta en ella… Además; dijo que podía probar su mayonesa casera… eso era lógico"- explicó el rey de los caballeros con un ligero sonrojo.

No, no era lógico. No iba a preguntar por que usaba un disfraz de león o por que estaba tan desesperada por la mayonesa pero no tenía nada que ver en su relación de pareja.

-"Maestra ¿No debería estar convocando un siervo nuevo hoy?"- pregunto Artoria curiosa de por que su maestra no estaba ejecutando su actividad favorita.

La ceja temblorosa de Gudako le indico que era mala idea seguir con el tema.

-"Bien, supongo que te dejo… en lo que estas haciendo"- dijo la pelirroja cuando se iba.

-"Tenga suerte en lo que hace también"- dijo Artoria mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a Gudako zonificada de nuevo.

-"Eh"- dijo cuando ignoro una puerta.

-"Ahh"- repitió ignorando otra.

-"Nehh"- dijo cuando ignoro a un Jekyll atado a una cama dentro del cuarto de Mordred.

-"¡MAESTRA ESPERE!"- grito el doctor farmaceuta al mismo tiempo que su "amiga especial- no novia" se acercaba con una almágana lentamente.

-"Robar mis papas no fue inteligente"- dijo ella poniendo un trozo de manera en medio de sus piernas: -"Solo porque no tenían nombre no significa que no tuvieran dueño"-

-"Mordred espera-"- dijo el medico tratando de razonar con ella, lo cual fue un esfuerzo inútil.

-"Sabes; cuando los mineros encontraban a alguien robando, hacían algo llamado "La Cojera" en donde le rompían las piernas a los ladrones"-

El sudor comenzó a bajar por la cara de Henry al darse cuenta que era lo que ella tenía planeado:

-"¡Mira podemos resolver esto de manera civilizada!"-

Ignorando a el medico Mordred preparo la madera y preparo su almágana para un swing.

-"No, No, No, No, AAAAHHHHH"-

Y desde ese día Jekyll nunca volvió a comer una papa y Mordred a su pesar fue conocida como la "loca del BSMN"

Gudako solo quería un lugar donde pudiera desahogar sus penas. Es ahí cuando encontró un par de puertas que llamaron su atención; Al entrar descubrió que era el bistró de Marie el cual estaba aun solo por lo que decidió entrar:

El lugar tenia un estilo sobrio; sin ningún detalle demasiado opulento, sin fanfarria excesiva, solo un ambiento con atmósfera oscura y estéril. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un color negro obsidiana el cual era contrastado con las luces halógenas que daban la vuelta por todo el lugar en tonos de azul frío.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la barra; caoba pulida con las mismas luces azules que decoraban el lugar dándole la apariencia de un lugar sobrenatural.

Acercándose a la barra ella solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

-"Un buen día ¿No crees?"-

-"Si maestra, si lo es"- respondió el bar tender. Su expresión estoica y su voz vacía lo hacían parecer una aparición espectral. Este hombre era Samson el hombre que ejecuto a Marie por orden del pueblo.

-"Y dime ¿que es lo que debería hacer para entretenerme?"- pregunto la maestra hiperactiva.

-"¿Que tal de tratar de matar a Jaune?"- dijo el ejecutor de una fría manera.

-"¿Tan rápido?"- pregunto ella sorprendida: -"¿No deberíamos hacer esto mas largo?"-

-"Ya no hay tiempo, este capitulo esta atrasado"- dijo el.

-"Ahora ¿Nos volvimos meta?"- pregunto ella.

-"Es un capitulo especial, podemos ser lo más meta que queramos"- respondió él.

-"Pero… ¿Acelerar las cosas en esta situación no es anticlimático?"-

-"A los Simpson les funcionó"- Con eso término de convencerla.

Levantándose de la silla comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar desconocido dejando el ahora vacío bistró el cual no mostraba signos de haber sido atendido por nadie. De la parte trasera del local un confundido Samson salió de las puertas dobles convenciéndose a si mismo que las voces que oyó fueron un producto de su imaginación.

En los casillos de la zona habitacional; Jaune caminaba tratando de identificar la sensación extraña que lo rodeaba desde esta mañana; era incomodidad mezclada con nostalgia, una sensación desagradable causada por el choque de dos sensaciones opuestas actuando al mismo tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando noto como estas sensación se volvía algo físico; el corredor conocido ahora parecía extenderse sin fin como si fuese una banda elástica que es tirada con fuerza mientras Jaune esta en el medio. Las puertas no parecen deformarse a raíz de esta "expansión" mas bien parecía como si se multiplicaran infinitamente pero manteniendo un orden perfecto.

Un zumbido causo que Jaune tocara sus sienes para calmar el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado de manera imprevista. Su visión se transformó en una neblina estática la cual parecía extenderse desde la parte trasera de sus ojos hasta el centro de su campo de visión extendiéndose centímetro a centímetro; esto causo que cerrara sus ojos en un intento de detenerlo.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. Espero a sentir que la presión en su cerebro bajase un poco, cuando lo hizo se sintió más tranquilo y decidió abrir los ojos.

El corredor había vuelto a su forma normal, a su tamaño normal. Las puertas eran cuantificables y finitas y la estática desapareció dentro de su cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta su habitación decidiendo que había estado preocupado por nada y que debía relajarse.

Rápidamente se arrepintió.

Frente a él, Ilya y Kuro estaban agarradas de las manos mirándolo con ojos sin brillo al final del pasillo.

-"Ven Jaune"- dijeron ambos de manera sincronizada: -"Ven a jugar"-

La estática volvió más fuerte, lo suficiente para que el se arrodillara. Al mirar hacia adelante vio como las gemelas se acercaban cada vez que el parpadeaba solo para que al final… desaparecieran.

Esto claro lo confundió a tal punto que decidió correr hasta su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Todo parecía calmarse lentamente así que Jaune decidió abrir una de sus ventanas….

¿Ventanas? Su cuarto no tiene ventanas, no son importantes cuando sólo tienes el mar blanco de nieve como opción.

Es por que no estaba en su cuarto, ahora no.

Ahora se encontraba en una especie de oficina el cual se veía elegante y con muchos libros, un escritorio con una computadora y paredes pintadas de negro.

Lo más llamativo era que habían engranajes funcionales en las paredes, sin embargo era imposible ver el mecanismo al que pertenecían. La visión gritaba elegancia pura.

-"¿Que pusieron en mi desayuno?"- se preguntó a si mismo.

El sabia que al vivir con verdaderos usuarios de la magia tendría que ver cosas completamente imposibles pero esto era demasiado. Era imposible saber donde terminaba lo real y donde comenzaba la ilusión. Demasiado vívido para ser un sueño, demasiado antinatural para ser real.

Caminando hacia la ventana, noto que había otro edificio enfrente este era de hecho viejo y con un aire rupestre; de adoquines rojos y techo de paja con una ventana abierta-

 **¡Ping!** El ruido estridente y electrónico causo que Jaune se voltease a lo que seria la puerta la cual había sido remplazada por un par iguales a la de un ascensor.

Recordando que aun tenia un arma la desenfundó y logro mantenerla estable. Esperando que algo pasara…

Nada, eso fue lo que lo saludo. Las puertas no se abrieron, si su inesperado invitado se retracto o algo lo detenía era desconocido.

Viendo que esa persona no saldría o tal vez no existía decidió que lo mejor era revisar la ventana para encontrar respuestas.

Mirando de nuevo al antiguo edificio descubrió que de hecho la ventana esta proyectando una luz lo que indicaba que había alguien ahí:

La luz parecía venir del centro de la habitación más bajo del nivel del techo lo que significa que la fuente estaba apoyada sobre una mesa.

Dentro parecía haber 3 figuras cubiertas en sombra por efecto de la luz; una de ellas era claramente femenina y estaba apoyada en una pared, la segunda era muy pequeña y estaba sentado en una silla la tercera fue la que mas le llamo la atención: era de un hombre joven y de estatura medía.

Esta persona estaba mirándolo a través de la ventana de la misma manera que el lo hacía.

Jaune trato de mirar de nuevo tratando de descubrir algo en concreto sola para notar que la extraña figura imitaba sus acciones. Aprovechando eso Jaune tomo una lámpara del escritorio y volviendo a la ventana el iluminó su propia cara.

El casi muere del susto al ver que la otra persona era él. Como un copia exacta la cual sostenía una lámpara de aceite.

Esto fue suficiente para asustarlo y hace que cayera al piso arrastrándose lejos de la ventana una vez estuvo en la distancia que el creyó prudente trato de empuñar Crocea Morf solo para descubrir que la había dejado caer por el miedo, el se regaño mentalmente recordando que eso seria fatal si se enfrentará a los Grimm.

Levantándose del suelo trato de ver la ventana solo para descubrir que había desaparecido y estaba de vuelta en su habitación en Chaldea.

Esto era todo. Estaba saliendo de aquí solo necesitaba sacar su arma-

 **¡PAMMN!**

El ruido de algo golpeando el piso lo puso en alerta, apretó el agarré en su espada abriendo lentamente la puerta y se encontró….

Con una inconsciente Gudako en el piso la cual parecía estar inconsciente y sosteniendo un palo de cricket. Sobre ella sosteniendo una vara de madera se encontraba Mashu la cual al verlo solo dijo:

-"Tenemos problemas sempai"-

-"No lo dudo"- dijo el consultor de Chaldea: -"Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora

 **Media hora después en los laboratorios**.

-"Déjame ver sí lo entiendo"- dijo Jaune a el que seria tal vez el fauno más raro de todos debido a tener la cabeza de un león: -"Me estas diciendo que una fuga de partículas de mi dimensión causaron que alucináramos"-.

-"En efecto"- fue la única respuesta de el hombre conocido como Édison el cual se había quedado a hablar con el mientras Tesla y Mashu llevaban a la aun inconsistente Gudako a la enfermería: -"Estas partículas permitieron la visión de posibles universos lo cual afecto a los recientes mas susceptibles de la instalación"-.

-"¿Gudako es susceptible?"-.

-"Cuando no puede usar los servicios de invocación, por su puesto"- respondió el siervo recordando todos los incidentes que la llevaron a ser conocida como la loca Gudako.

-"¿Todo término ya?"-

-"Si, ya se ha solucionado"- respondió Édison con su habitual confianza.

-"¡Bien!, realmente me alegra"- dijo Jaune saliendo de la habitación.

En ese momento la habitual sonrisa de Édison cayo y fue remplazada por una expresión preocupada. Sabía que de debía decirle; El Kaleidoescopio tenía sus ojos en él. Este evento se llevo a cabo por la influencia de el casi encuentro de más de dos encarnaciones de la misma persona. Sabia que Gaia usualmente evitaba eso al menos que Alaya tuviese algo que ver lo cual lo hizo preguntarse ¿Acaso Gaia no existe en el mundo de Jaune? Y si es así ¿Cuántos Jaune han sido desplazados a otros mundos? O mejor dicho ¿Cuántos Jaune serán de importancia para su mundo?

-"O bueno, más preguntas que responder con ciencia"-

* * *

En los restos de una torre que alguna vez fue un faro de esperanza el cual parecía estar en gran parte carbonizado. Se cuenta la leyenda de un espectro femenino de gran belleza que ronda los pasillos de la antigua academia en eterna soledad.

Esta pobre alma fue considerada una diosa de la victoria y ahora no es más que un ser en eterna derrota. Un ser que solo clama y solloza un nombre:

-"¡Jaune!"-

 **Fin del capitulo con 9 días de retrasos. Para los que se pregunten: Si lo último fue una referencia a mis otros dos fic ha cerca de Jaune. Y sí, un adelanto de Phyrra.**


End file.
